BirthdayS
by Perfect Ecstasy 0229
Summary: What will Fuji do when his birthday gets messed up? Celebrate it again tomorrow, of course. Since it isn't a leap year, he might as well have two birthdays: February 28 and March 1. But will things get better or only end up worse? [Birthday fic*] WARNINGS: Lots of confusion, OOC-ness, and involvement of Fuji Apples
1. Beep Boop' Says the Phone

**A/N: I'm back! . And I'm really pressured because of schoolwork and finals but I can't help it. I just had to write another one. And I'm still thinking of ideas for other schools, so I'll post this first.**

**And without further ado,**

**~*~HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI SYUSUKE! ^^-**

* * *

**February 28, 2013 **

[6:44am]

*Beep Boop Beep Boop*

Fuji wakes up to the annoying beeps of his phone. Soon, he was greeted warmly (or was it disturbingly?) by the rays of sunshine seeping through the windows. He opened his eyes for a second, then closed them again. He didn't know what it was, but it suddenly felt like… everything's in slow motion.

He turned to stare at the source of the noise, only to land his gaze on his phone.

Why was it beeping that way? Maybe there's a message. But then again, it wasn't even his ringtone. What time is it anyways? 6:44am. What day is it? Thursday, Febr-

Wait.

…

WHAT?!

Asdfghjkl ! It's 6:44 already!

Then, as if the clock was provoking, it suddenly turned to 6:45am.

Qwertyuiop!

What happened to the alarm he set 6:00am? Oh, that phone is gonna get IT later.

For now… RUN!

Fuji dashed to take a quick shower and dress up in record time. He was never one to panic and rush things… but hey, he's never been late! And he wasn't going to break that record today. He hated being late, in case you didn't know (without reason, that is). According to historical records (or Inui's data), Fuji had never taken a full shower in 3 minutes and 38.09 seconds… Not to mention dress up for 59 seconds.

He reached for his books on the desk and dumped them on his bag. He was a neat person, everybody knew. But he'd rather break that than suffer the pain of embarrassment for being late. He didn't even have time to realize what day it was. The adrenaline rush wouldn't allow him to glance at the calendar and recall what day it was yesterday.

Saa… but why does it feel like the calendar is suddenly calling his name? Why is there some kind of magnetic pull that tempts him to look at it? Hmm…

Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to lo—

*Beep Boop Beep Boop*

A pair of irritated eyes glared at the phone. His earlier thoughts had vanished. For now, the beeping phone had caught his attention. The logic was: maybe if he glared enough, the beeping would stop. But heck, you didn't have to be a tensai to know that the laws of Science wouldn't allow that. In 0.097 seconds, he had the phone in hand (even if it was on the other side of the room).

Full Battery.

No calls.

No alarms (it's too late anyways).

No alerts.

No mes—

Oh wait, there's one. Fuji raised an eyebrow at the unregistered number for a fraction of half a second and opened the message.

* * *

_ Don't worry; If things don't go well today, there's always tomorrow to make you feel better. You are Fuji after all._

_Oh, n don't forget the sock! ^_~_

_BTW, hav u heard that Shitenhouji's Zaizen has piercings on his tongue?_

* * *

What.

Like, what did it mean?

Sock? What sock?

And Zaizen has WHAT?

Fuji knew he wouldn't get answers now. Not now, when he mentally winces at every turn of the clock's hand that indicates a second has passed.

Tick. Tock.

Certainly not now. Saving the message for later, he took a glance at his cactus by the window (a daily routine), and noticed just how deserted it is alone there (get it? Deserted. Cactus. XD). After so, he (practically) sprinted downstairs (or should I say teleported?). Breakfast wasn't really very appealing when you have too much adrenaline. He was trying his best to stay calm, yet move at the speed of light (considering that we're talking about POT here, anything must be possible).

"Good Morning, Syuusuke," Yoshiko greeted him with closed eyes and a warm smile. "Breakfast is in the table." Fuji Syuusuke was used to hearing these words in the morning. But right now, they didn't really seem to fit the situation.

"Sorry, Okaa-san.. but I'm running late. I don't think I have time for breakfast," Fuji explained with closed eyes and an apologetic smile (yeah, they were having a conversation with closed eyes).

Yoshiko opened her eyes for a moment in concern. "I thought I told Yumiko to wake you up." She was now looking at Syuusuke as if he might have an explanation.

Where was Yumiko anyways?

*Beep Boop Beep Boop*

The annoying beeps of his phone from upstairs (though it sounded very near) helped him get back to the matter at hand. There's only less than 10 minutes left before class starts and a walk to Seigaku might take approximately 7-8 minutes.

Fuji Yoshiko seemingly ignored the noise and turned to her son instead. "Well, you should atleast eat something when you get to school."

"Yes, I will. I'm leaving, Okaa-san. I'll be back after training." With that said, Fuji left and ran for his lif—

I mean: Fuji left and ran FAST.

All this while wearing a calm and composed smile, of course.

After he left, Yoshiko continued to stare at the door. Did he really not know? Was he so much in a hurry to not realize what today is?

This wasn't part of the plan, but it might just add to the fun. Speaking of it, where was Yumiko anyways? Well, she'd deal with her later.

Smiling to herself, she secretly wanted to see her son's reaction when it finally hits him. And as she puts aside the special dish she made for Syuusuke (Hint: it involves a lot of wasabi, I guarantee), she unconsciously whispers to nothing:

"Happy Birthday, my Syusuke."


	2. The Locker Incident

**A/N:**** I've heard from somewhere that leap year babies celebrate their birthdays on March 1, and some say on February 28. So I say, why not both? And here we are.**

**So, review? *please**

* * *

**February 28, 2013**

[6:54am]

Fuji was running as fast as his legs could. If anyone took time to notice, they might think he was competing in the Olympics. Eventually though, nobody seemed to notice (he was so fast, they could only see blur). Fuji was making use of the energy he gained from sleep since he didn't have breakfast. Right now, he was hoping that the result of always running laps would show and bring him salvation.

He felt like exclaiming "Lucky!" (w/ proper intonation) when he reached school with a remaining 3 minutes before the bell rings, but he didn't. Simply because he was Fuji Syuusuke; not Sengoku Kiyosumi.

And instead of wasting a second saying uncharacteristic catchphrases, he went to check his locker in their classroom. He entered the combination and unlocked the key.

Fuji found his books arranged neatly in order of class schedule (as expected) with a fuji apple on top (unexpected). Underneath the fuji apple was a single paper about the renovated public courts in town. It was some sort of invitation to visit the new courts. He turned the paper to the other side and saw the letters "Ha" written in a quite unintelligible handwriting.

* * *

And then it hit him.

HOW IN THIS ANIMEABOUTEXAGGERATEDTENNIS DID THESE THINGS GET IN HIS LOCKER?!

As far as he knew, teleportation was to be invented in the next several centuries or something. And he was pretty positive that his books don't grow apples. So that leaves to only one conclusion:

Someone else opened his locker WITHOUT permission.

Thinking about it, that person must be ecstatic. Oh, he must be thinking he was so awesome because he opened the tensai's locker. The person must be lucky because he did well with the lock and the key. (Actually, it was unlocked by a combination; not a key. But doesn't it sound rhythmical? Lock, Key. Lucky. XD)

Unconsciously, Fuji was crumpling the paper in his hand in annoyance. Whoever dared to trespass in his property should have a good excuse for doing so. He looked at the apple again, then at the paper.

He sighed. If there was a special occasion today, he might forgive the trespasser. But as far as he knew, it was Thursday. What was so special about Thursday (except the fact that it's only 24 hours until Friday)? Ok, so maybe the trespasser didn't mean any harm. Maybe the trespasser was giving him the apple because the trespasser knew that Fuji didn't have breakfast. Yeah, maybe that was it.

But wait! The trespasser was a stalker then! That or his mother was the mastermind.

Either way, he took the apple (remembering his promise to his mom that he would eat at school) and the paper and put them in his bag.

Suddenly, he felt an invisible force pulling him to the direction of the bulletin board. The bulletin board that was composed of pictures, notes, announcements, some blahblahblah, and the date today.

THE DATE TODAY.

What was it again? Februar—

*RRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!*

The students started to gather in the classroom and took their respective seats. A moment later, the teacher entered with a cheerful smile on her face. After the students greeted her and before the class discussion started, she decided to end this stupid charade (unintentionally, of course) by announcing to the class that today was the last day of February; automatically Fuji Syusuke's birthday.

Soon, the whole class was fussing over Fuji with the usual things you hear on birthdays.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji-kun!"

"Did you get any presents yet?"

"What are you planning today?"

"How old are you already?"

And perhaps, the most dreaded by many; "Are you inviting us to your birthday party?"

And the famous "Will there be food?"

Wait. WAIT. WAIT!

Fuji himself didn't even realize until now that it was his birthday and you're already inviting yourselves to some birthday party that doesn't exist!

…

* * *

Anytime now, Yumiko would barge in his room and shake him awake from this dream.

Anytime now…

Lala lalala lala.. hmm~

WHERE IS YUMIKO NEE-SAN?

"Alright, everyone. You'll have to save your greetings and questions later during breaktime. Today, you are going to learn about using the quadratic formula and solving word problems with quadratic equations."

All except Fuji groaned. Math just had to be their first subject.


	3. At the Rooftop with an Apple

**A/N: **** Because Fuji likes apples, I gave him a fuji apple for his breakfast. XD**

* * *

**February 28, 2013**

[12:08nn]

Fuji sighed.

He had successfully attended his classes and acted normal the whole time. He had successfully avoided his classmates' questions (especially the one about a birthday party and the food). He even had to hide from his fan club just because he needed to think. Alone.

So here he was, at the rooftop.

After taking a moment to straighten himself up, he decided to tackle the matter at hand.

It was his birthday today. The whole school knew, but he didn't. Not until this morning. But even so, he still hadn't been able to fully grasp the information.

In retrospect, he should've suspected something was different. He mocked himself in his head.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke. Seigaku's tensai.

TENSAI = GENIUS

GENIUS = people who never forgot their own birthdays

Fuji ≠ tensai

* * *

He smiled in disappointment for himself. It was his birthday, yet things were worse than normal. He opened his bag and took the apple.

The apple!

It must be a gift.

Fuji smiled in relief, knowing that the trespasser had meant good. He took a bite of the apple while wondering who could have given it to him (aka: who barged in his locker).

Fuji started with his teammates.

* * *

Eiji.

Hardly possible.

Eiji wouldn't wake up early (the apple was still fresh) just to sneak an apple in his locker.

And Eiji was probably afraid that Fuji might find out. It was too risky.

* * *

Oishi.

Impossible.

Oishi respects others privacy. Done.

* * *

Inui.

Illogical.

The apple tasted normal. It couldn't have been Inui.

* * *

Taka-san.

Nope.

It was a fuji apple; not wasabi sushi.

* * *

Kaidoh.

Not really.

Because Kaidoh would think it's stupid to do so. Tampering with others' things like that.

* * *

Momo.

Not either.

Probably the same reason with Eiji.

* * *

Echizen.

Negative.

Because sneaking a fuji apple in Fuji-sempai's locker is just 'mada mada dane'.

* * *

Tezuka.

No.

Giving Fuji a fuji apple is some sort of pun.

Tezuka has a very hidden (perhaps, not yet found) sense of humor.

* * *

So it wasn't one of his teammates then. Fuji thought about his family and other friends.

Yumiko.

Barely possible.

A single fuji apple is too simple for Yumiko nee-san.

* * *

Yuuta.

Impossible.

Yuuta wouldn't leave the safe grounds of St. Rudolph just to sneak an apple in baka aniki's locker.

* * *

Yoshiko okaa-san.

Not logical enough.

If Yoshiko arrived at Seigaku before Fuji Syusuke at the same time Syusuke left home, it could be. But for Yoshiko to sprint faster than Syusuke this morning, we all doubt that.

* * *

Tennis players from other schools.

No.

Fuji Syusuke's locker code couldn't be that famous.

(W/ the exception of;) Yanagi Renji.

Illogical.

Simple. They haven't even personally introduced themselves to each other.

And besides, Fuji heard from Inui that Yanagi was saving up for his new 'project', and the bus fare from Rikkai to Seigaku wasn't really worth for an apple.

* * *

The fan girls/boys (aka: Fuji Syusuke-sama's fan club).

Ah, bingo.

Of course, they'd think it's 'cute' to give Fuji a fuji apple for his birthday.

Of course, they wouldn't mind Fuji's privacy (LOL, the sad truth XD).

Of course, they'd know what Fuji's locker code is.

They probably knew that Fuji didn't have breakfast this morning. How, you ask?

Of course, fans are the best stalkers! (x.x")

Mental Note: A single fuji apple is too simple for his fans. Expect something blinding later. DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN.

* * *

As for the paper, his fan club might be luring him to the courts for some kind of surprise party. And for the letters "Ha", it might be that he would find more papers with different letters at the back. And when put together, he might uncode some message and voila! Happy Birthday, Fuji Syusuke!

That was easy.

"Fuujikoo! Open the door!" It was surprising that Eiji only came now.

Fuji opened the door expecting a sudden glomp and a loud greeting. Also, he expected Eiji to bring some company. Probably some of the regulars, and Oishi was definitely present.

Not later, Fuji got what he expected.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYA!" Eiji exclaimed after his bear hug. His eyes were shining with excitement and energy.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji," said Oishi, Taka-san, and Inui. Definitely much calmer and more quiet.

Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen would be joining them in a while (they have other schedules). And Tezuka was busy with… something (isn't he always?).

"Arigatou, minna," Fuji said with an appreciative smile. "Eiji, could you please lower your voice?" Fuji asked his redhead best friend.

"Eh? Why? But it's your birthday!" For Eiji, noise was a tradition when celebrating birthdays.

Before Fuji could answer, Inui explained for him. "84% Fuji doesn't want to get disturbed by the whole school."

"The whole school? You're really popular, Fuji," Oishi stated, and Taka-san agreed.

"But that's no fun, nya! It's your birthday and—"

"Technically, I don't have a birthday this year, Eiji. But it wouldn't be fair if I don't age, right?" They paused for a while, then all laughed.

"We'll eat lunch here, then." Taka-san concluded.

"We brought cake!" Eiji announced proudly.

"I brought sushi for all of us." Taka-san said (carefully emitting the wasabi part) to the delight of all.

"I brought juice." Inui said (carefully emitting the 'Inui's' part) to the horror of all except Fuji.

"I heard sushi!" Momo exclaimed with shiny eyes. Followed by Echizen and Kaidoh, they made their way to their seats.

"I heard juice." Echizen muttered, as if he was about to throw up.

"Pshuu.. Happy Birthday, sempai."

"Happy Birthday, Fuji-sempai."

If they could've been more cheerful, it would've reflected the 'Happy' part of birthdays.

"Arigatou," with a smile by Fuji, as always.

"… Where is Tezuka?" Eiji complained. Hey, the guy was already hungry.

As if on cue, their buchou entered and everyone stared at him. Tezuka ignored them, pushed his glasses up, and greeted Fuji a happy birthday.

"Heh.. Buchou can be late too, huh." Echizen smirked under his cap.

Since they couldn't possibly give Tezuka laps, they proceeded with lunch.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji! Ittadakimasu!" They said cheerfully in unison before they ate together at the rooftop.

* * *

It turned out well after all, Fuji thought. He didn't want big parties and extravagant gifts. He was already happy with this. And he wouldn't even ask for more.

However, it seems as if he's the only one who agrees with himself this time.


	4. Special Assignments

**A/N:**** Things are about to get more complicated..**

**And, review then? :D**

* * *

**February 28, 2013**

[2:58pm]

* * *

"Calling Fuji Syusuke-kun. Please proceed to the Photography club's office. Thank you."

* * *

Fuji was excused from his class to comply with the announcement. He couldn't help but wonder what would be waiting for him in the office. He was sure he already passed the pictures that were assigned to him last month. Saa… it must be about the yearbook photos then.

Fuji opened the door to find the president of the photography club waiting for him with a big smile.

"Welcome, Fuji-kun," she greeted rather warmly. "Don't worry, this will only be quick." Fuji smiled back.

"Our club is planning to create a portfolio of pictures of Seigaku's students. The portfolios would be sold within our school, and the income would be going to the funds of our club. More specifically, for the production of yearbooks." She paused and smiled at Fuji, knowing that he got the message.

"You want me to take pictures for the portfolios?" It was an exciting task for Fuji Syusuke.

"We want you to MAKE the portfolios."

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. This was a big task, and somehow, he was flattered that they chose him. And then, harsh reality came in. "But why would they buy pictures of students they see every day?"

"Now, here comes the fun part." She turned to him with renewed brightness in her eyes, with a glint of mischievousness.

"We will be doing portfolios for every club. And you are assigned with, of course, the tennis club."

So it means that he isn't the only one assigned for the portfolio project. And here he was thinking he was very special.

Oh well, he can still have fun with it though. I mean, tennis club. It'll definitely be fun.

"Does it have to be associated with tennis?"

The anime 'Prince of Tennis' was supposed to be associated to real tennis.

But it's more fun to exaggerate, isn't it?

"Fuji-kun, it's a portfolio for teenage entertainment. No, it doesn't even have to be atleast 50% tennis. We are talking about the students of the tennis club themselves. I trust you to understand what 'entertainment' means. We need to sell these portfolios."

"Saa… it sounds fun."

"It is. You can add some details, if you want. Like, secrets and gossips that the school and fan clubs would want to know. You can make your own theme. It can also be like a magazine." She smirked, trusting Fuji completely with the task. It was his specialty, after all.

"I would be collecting a hard copy of your portfolio on the second week of March. I apologize for the rush, but we still need confirmation. Can you do it?" She was asking a rhetorical question, that was sure.

"Of course." Fuji smiled assuringly.

"Great! Oh, and Happy Birthday!" She greeted one last time before she sent Fuji back to his class.

* * *

[3:05pm]

When Fuji came back to class, they were doing a seatwork. Since he didn't get to hear the lecture, he wasn't required to do the seatwork. Normally, their sensei would give him a special discussion to catch up with the lesson. But this was Fuji Syusuke. He probably knew about the lesson already. Besides, this was Classics—his favorite subject.

"Fuji-kun, instead of doing the seatwork, you are assigned to a special homework."

"Hai, sensei."

"From any piece of literature we have nowadays, I'd prefer fantasy, choose a single sentence. Then, write a 200-word essay on why you chose it and how it struck you. Also, try to relate it to reality in our society. That would be due tomorrow at 5pm sharp. Are we clear?"

"Hai."

Fuji returned quietly to his seat and savored the silence. This was one of the reasons that he loved his Classics class—the students never dared to make noise in the presence of the teacher.

* * *

In the midst of silence,

*Beep Boop Beep Boop*

Everyone stopped what they were currently doing. They stared with wide eyes where the noise was coming from.

Fuji's bag.

Then they turned to Fuji. They continued to stare at Fuji. The phone continued to beep. The teacher cleared his throat, and Fuji got his bag and headed to the Prinicipal's office.

* * *

**_School Rule Number 8, Section 2_**_: Bringing of gadgets (cellphone, MP3 player, portable play station, camera, etc.) is strictly prohibited among students without the permission of the teacher or principal. _

_Punishment would be confiscation of gadgets for 3 days._

* * *

On the bright side, Fuji didn't think he was going to miss his phone.


	5. Goodbye, Dear Camera

**A/N:**** Just to be safe, I can NOT make sure that I'll finish this by tomorrow (I might even finish it next week) because... I'm really cramming with schoolwork, but I'll try to post as much as chapters possible.**

**And I'm having that deja vu feeling with my other fic ^^"**

**Oh, and as for your contributions for the 'fuji apple in Fuji's locker' project, you can just leave your review and make me happy, ok? :)**

* * *

** February 28, 2013**

[3:20pm]

Fuji was asked to stay in the Principal's office while they prepare the 'Confiscation Paper' which says that his phone was confiscated – not stolen – by the school because of the violation of school rules.

In contrast to usual, Fuji was glad his phone was confiscated. It was a constant reminder of the fact that he almost arrived late this morning. Also, it seemed out of use today. Inaudible alarms, occasional (annoying) beeping, and plus, he didn't even receive a single '_Happy Birthday!' _text message. Instead, he got a message from some winking big-mouth who reminds him of socks and spreads a rumor about someone's tongue piercings.

* * *

For him, giving tongue piercings to a minor should be considered illegal.

But then again, maybe it was just some distinction for Shitenhouji's tennis club regulars.

That school never really seemed ordinary.

* * *

So… about the text message… about the sock… what was that supposed to mean?

Oh, maybe they were required to bring extra socks for training today. Probably for Inui's new 'special' training menu. Saa… but Inui wouldn't gossip like that. Okay, maybe he would but… never mind.

But Inui wouldn't… wink like that, ne?

Maybe it was just some wrong number. The message was probably for Yuuta.

There, case closed.

* * *

Interrupting his further thoughts, the Principal's secretary entered the room with an accusing expression.

"Fuji-kun. Aside from your cellphone, we have also found a camera in your bag. Do you have a permission slip for that?" The secretary asked, rather mockingly.

"Ah, I do." Fuji went over his bag. When he searched every corner of his bag, he checked his pockets. He knew he had a permission slip somewhere. The members of the photography club all had one.

Wait a minute. Wasn't it—? Didn't he—? Oh. The permission slip was in his desk at home. AT HOME. He was in so much hurry this morning, he forgot.

"I think… I left it at home." Fuji mumbled in an embarrassed tone.

"You did, didn't you?" The secretary said. Fuji could detect the tinge of sarcasm in her voice. And he knew he was right when the secretary handed him two 'Confiscation Papers'.

Fuji, in defeat, took the papers and signed them. He just hoped he'd get his camera back in time to make the portfolio.

* * *

[3:34pm]

By the time Fuji went back to the classroom, the students were already dismissed. He heard the bell ring at 3:30 but Secretary-kun had asked (coughforcedcough) him to stay and help her with the other confiscated gadgets. It was some sort of punishment, he thought.

Remembering his special homework, Fuji went to get something in his locker. He remembered his book _'The Little Prince' _and thought it might be a good example of fantasy and reality blended together.

When he opened his locker, he got a feeling of déjà vu as he saw another fuji apple sitting innocently on top of his books.

Seriously, the fans must think he enjoys his privacy getting violated. He should've changed the code.

But the most disappointing part was: the book he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

Ahhh, so the fans have promoted to stealing now…

And instead, he found another paper about the renovated courts. At the back were the letters "ppy", as expected.

Fuji stood there, pondering what to do about his 'lost' (coughstolencough) book. Now how was he supposed to do his homework? And his favorite book, of all was stol— I mean lost!

* * *

Knowing he had about 25 minutes before tennis practice, he decided on visiting the library to see if they can lend him a copy of _'The Little Prince'_.

* * *

**Note:**** 'Deja vu' (French) literally means 'already seen'.**


	6. Higuma No-toshi

**A/N:**** Please excuse the name of the chapter.. ^^"**

**Warning:**** Tennis content ahead (LOL, what?)**

* * *

**February 28, 2013**

[3:53pm]

When Fuji arrived at the courts, he was surprised to see that practice was already starting. He was late (this time, he really was)! But practice was supposed to be on 4 o'clock…

Well, obviously the schedule has changed without him knowing and all he could do was change quickly to his jersey and run laps for being late.

"20 laps, Fuji."

Fuji ran the laps he was assigned while his head was still in a daze. And why is that? Let me refresh your memory.

* * *

He woke up late and *almost came to school late.

* * *

His phone was beeping for no reason. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

He got some weird message about tongue piercings and a sock.

* * *

'Someone' opened his locker WITHOUT permission.

* * *

And sneaked an apple and invitation in it.

* * *

He didn't know it was his birthday.

* * *

His teacher announced to class and it practically spread to the whole school like wildfire.

* * *

He had lunch at the rooftop, trying to hide from his classmates who are trying to invite themselves in Fuji's nonexistent birthday party.

* * *

He was asked to make a 'portfolio' featuring the tennis club members.

* * *

He was assigned to a special homework.

* * *

His phone magically appeared in his bag and started to beep in the middle of a quiet reverence.

* * *

His phone AND his camera were confiscated.

* * *

Another apple and invitation appeared in his locker.

* * *

His favorite book was 'lost'.

* * *

Someone already borrowed the book _'The Little Prince' _from the library.

* * *

He was suddenly late for tennis practice which supposedly started at 4pm.

* * *

After he finished his laps, he found that the other regulars were having a water break.

Kaidoh and Momo were now fighting (again) while Oishi was trying to calm them down. Inui was offering his juice to Taka-san, and Eiji was teasing Echizen to no end.

Water Break, it is.

Seeing the only one who understood the meaning of 'water break', Fuji approached Tezuka and asked him why practice was early that day.

"Ryuzaki-sensei announced earlier that practice would start and end early today," Tezuka said as if it was so obvious.

"I didn't hear the announcement," Fuji asked, confused. "I was at the library."

If Tezuka even acknowledged the answer, he didn't show. "You let your guard down."

Despite his (still quite fresh) disappointment about 'losing' his book, he chuckled. "I think _they_'re just really good."

(_they_=fans)

"Why would Ryuzaki-sensei want to end practice early, anyway?"

Fuji noticed a *slight change in Tezuka's expression. For a moment, he looked like he was caught off guard (but that doesn't make sense with Tezuka, right?) then he narrowed his eyes the slightest.

"She didn't say. It must be some personal matter," he simply replied in his monotone and announced (rather hurriedly) that the 'water break' was over.

Still wondering what could possibly be going on, Fuji didn't notice when Inui had taken the spotlight with his new training menu.

"For today, we decided to test some of your raw tennis skills without using special techniques…"

Silently, Fuji reconsidered the text message with the 'sock', but convinced himself that the text message wasn't for him. It's either for Yuuta or some sort of prank. In any way, the text message contained little sense.

"…while your opponent uses his," Inui explained with a serious expression on his face. The other regulars stood listening, possibly imagining an imbalanced match wherein only one player uses his special moves.

"I have already decided your opponents… and the player who gets to use his special techniques." Inui started to announce the matches.

* * *

They went like this: (Bold names are the ones who get to use their special techniques.)

**Oishi **vs. Kaidoh = no snake shots/boomerang snake

**Kikumaru **vs. Tezuka = no 'Tezuka Zone'/zero-shiki drop shot

**Kawamura **vs. Echizen = no twist serve/drives/etc.

**Momoshiro** vs. Fuji = no counters

* * *

Not later, the practice matches had started.

* * *

**Oishi **vs. Kaidoh

The match started quite normally, without any of them using their special techniques. When Oishi began to turn offensive by hitting accurately on certain spots, Kaidoh would hiss and return them by extending his arms and legs like he did when he hit a snake shot. Then, Kaidoh would hit the ball with great power to a spot where Oishi seemed farthest. Then, hiss again.

* * *

**Kikumaru **vs. Tezuka

Kikumaru stuck to his serve-and-volley play style to minimize the possible holes for attack. Tezuka would hit the ball deep to keep Kikumaru on the baseline. They continued a rally with Kikumaru running back and forth from the net to the other end of the court to return the ball (like a cat chasing a ball of yarn?). Persistently, Kikumaru was adamant in reaching the net before the ball is returned.

* * *

**Kawamura **vs. Echizen

It might seem a little dangerous for Echizen to play against Kawamura, especially without his techniques (refer to muscular built). While Kawamura was using his usual powerful shots, Ochibi could only run and hit back as hard as he could. He was allowed to use his one-foot slip step, and he used it to catch up quickly with the ball and charge up enough power to return the ball with great force.

* * *

**Momoshiro **vs. Fuji

While Momo hit powerful shots, Fuji returned them with skillful precision. It was a burden for Fuji to receive powerful shots continuously, with his 'soft' body and everything (no offense, just the truth). And it seemed that without his counters, it would be a difficult match. He was careful not to lob, as he knew he couldn't return Momo's dunk smash. Fuji watched out for the 'jack knife' too. And all he could do was overcome his opponent with skill, this time.

* * *

**Oishi **vs. Kaidoh

Oishi caught up with Kaidoh's returns, and in turn, dragged his racket from the ground (kara kara kara) and hit an occasional moon volley when Kaidoh wasn't in the most suitable position. It was all Kaidoh could do to catch up to the ball by extending his body twice more than he usually does and hit the ball before it bounces on the line of the court. The rally went on, with Oishi getting a point here and Kaidoh hissing and getting a point there. Until the time came that endurance was the key to winning, Kaidoh was able to return Oishi's shots with all the energy and power he trained for.

Thus, Kaidoh won the match with his endurance and persistence.

"Pshuu."

* * *

**Kikumaru** vs. Tezuka

The rally went on between them. However, Kikumaru was noted to run back and forth the court to catch up to the ball and to reach the net before the ball is hit. When he did finally reach the net, he started to use his acrobatics to minimize the attacks of the opponent. Along with this came the 'Nya!', 'Hoi hoi!', and 'Kikumaru Bazooka/Beam!' that brought noise to the courts. This earned him a few points until Tezuka hit a lob in the center of the court. Kikumaru smashed and Tezuka went to return the ball near the baseline. Thus, keeping Kikumaru running to and fro again.

In the end, Kikumaru had reached his stamina's limit and Tezuka ended up winning.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

* * *

**Kawamura **vs. Echizen

At first, Echizen didn't know how to return the Hadoukyu. It was too strong, and his racket ended up getting thrown away. Once, when he tried to return a Dash Hadoukyu, the ball went out of the court. Determination pushed Echizen to return Kawamura's powerful shots, no matter how hard it was. And just when he successfully returned one Hadoukyu, Kawamura had reached his limit and Echizen started to go offensive.

And since Kawamura's power was greatly decreased, Echizen was able to win the match.

"Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

**Momoshiro **vs. Fuji

Fuji tried not to be careless throughout the match. Then again, no one could possibly blame him for being a little dazed by all that happened today. Occasionally, a lob was thrown in Momo's direction, and the latter didn't waste the opportunity to 'Dunk Smash' and 'Don!'. Fuji wanted to blame his racket (w/c was innocently unliving) but knew that it was completely absurd. He was still trying to figure out about his camera and his book, and how in the world he was going to get them back. Eventually, due to lack of focus, Fuji ended up feeding Momo with lobs. Fuji did his best to catch up, tying with the score. Fuji had already planned his next shot that would end the game in his favor when:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI-SENPAI! Kyaa!~"

Fuji's hand slipped and sent a lob across the other court. Smash.

"Don!"


	7. Unexpected Visits

**A/N:**** I have a challenge for you; Try to guess these 'visitors' within first descriptions (before the names are mentioned).**

**Well, enjoy :D and review !**

* * *

While Momo was self-celebrating on his win, Fuji turned to the bleachers and saw a crowd of people gathered to watch. Some brought banners, pompoms, gifts and cards, and a pillow. It seemed that his fan club (including Tomo-chan and Sakuno) came to cheer for him. And in the end, they had partially contributed to Fuji's loss.

The crowd was making a commotion as they were squealing and calling and whatever-it-is-fans-do. Fuji hesitated in coming to them, since it might make a bigger fuss, but decided it would be fair to thank them for their support. And not to mention: the apple-locker-book issue.

Fuji glanced around his teammates. Seeing Tezuka was still busy talking to Ryuzaki-sensei, he decided that it was okay to take a break. He walked cautiously to the crowd and saw with their eager eyes that they were waiting for him. As he reached the group,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI-SAMA! *squeal!*"

Fuji gave them an appreciative smile, bowed slightly, and thanked them for their efforts and support.

As he was about to inquire on the apple-locker-book incident, their buchou had called them back to the courts.

"Practice for today will end here. You are dismissed," Tezuka announced… uh… dismissively.

Fuji was a little surprised that nobody asked why. Some simply got their bags and left. Then again, he thought, what should he expect? He decided to take a different route to the clubroom to avoid getting delayed. He'd spend time with his fans later. He was on his way back to the clubroom to get his bags when someone stood in his way.

One of the fans in the crowd earlier. The one with the pillow.

Fuji looked at him closely, observing the boy's shining eyes that seemed well-rested.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji-kun!" The boy smiled brightly, hugging the pillow as if a source of confidence.

Fuji smiled and said, "Arigatou, Akutagawa-kun." Fuji was about to ask what he was doing here when Jirou's eyes widened in amazement.

"Sugoi! You remember my name.." Jirou looked as if he was barely able to contain his excitement.

"Saa…" Then, a strange question formed in Fuji's mind. "Doesn't Hyotei have tennis practice after classes?"

Jirou paused for a while, considering the question. "Well, Atobe dismissed us early this afternoon. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with himself."

* * *

What a coincidence. Both tennis practices were dismissed early.

"Ne, Fuji-kun. Even if you didn't win, you were still great! Hitting the ball deep and low…" As Jirou continued to ramble on, Fuji couldn't help but wonder if 'coincidences' did exist.

Especially in the world they live in.

Especially in the world of anime.

* * *

It took a while before Jirou excused himself to leave after declaring a "If only you could use the Higuma Otoshi, you could've won easily!" statement.

When Fuji finally made it to the clubroom, everyone had left. Even his fans were nowhere to be found. He took his bags (which now contained boxes of gifts, cards, and home-cooked food) and headed for the gates when someone caught his attention.

* * *

"I've been expecting you," the stranger said in a somewhat gloomy manner. The stranger had quite a mischievous aura, and his black hair was wavy and shiny. And when Fuji opened his eyes in surprise and confusion, the stranger laughed. Fuji thought the guy was definitely familiar. He had seen this stranger somewhere and disliked him. But Fuji… forgot. Like he did with his own birthday.

"Eto… you are?" Fuji asked while the stranger was still laughing. It didn't very much sound like a laugh, just continuous sounds of 'Nfu nfu nfu…' (yeah, try to sound that out).

The stranger stopped laughing and turned to him with a smirk. "As I thought…" The stranger paused for a while, then continued, "It doesn't really matter Fuji-kun. But if you insist, you can call me KiriBA KAya." From the way he said it, it sounded like one word only.

The name reminded Fuji of Kirihara from Rikkai, but this stranger was clearly someone else he knew from the past days of his middle school life.

"Well, Kiriba-san, what are you doing here?" Fuji finally recognized the face of the stranger. He wasn't sure what his name was, but it definitely wasn't along the lines of 'Kiriba Kaya'. What kind of name was that anyway?

"I'm here to help you, Fuji-kun." The stranger took a box from… somewhere and placed it in front of Fuji. "I've heard of your portfolio project. And I know full well, 96.00456% actually, that your teammates would refuse to be featured in this… teenage entertainment."

* * *

Fuji thought the guy was some sort of stalker.

* * *

"With the things in this box, you can blackm— persuade your teammates to participate. And even if that won't work, you can sell these things to earn the money you need for your school's yearbooks." The stranger had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Fuji didn't want to sound unappreciative but, well… it's hard these days to trust a stranger.

"Think of it as a gift from 'us'," The stranger placed the box in Fuji's hands and made a move to leave. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Fuji-kun. Jya." With that, he waved a hand and left.

* * *

Fuji was left with the suspicious box. In a corner, he cautiously opened it, unsure of what he can find inside.

Stare.

Stare.

One by one, he surveyed the things in the box.

An orange bandanna.

* * *

A 'Fila' cap.

* * *

Rectangular glasses that don't seem transparent at all.

* * *

A receipt for 12 burgers and 5 large fries, signed by unintelligible writing.

* * *

Oval, rimless glasses.

* * *

And… a band aid ?

* * *

Oh, and a note.

_Fuji Syusuke,_

_I await for the time when we both end this rivalry, in my favor of course. Perhaps you think it's strange for me to give you these things.. But believe me, I mean no harm._

_Anyways, greetings of ' happy birthday' from our 'group'. And if you're wondering, I was just forced to deliver those to you (I lost a bet. Most of the things were from me, but the idea wasn't mine.)_

_May the grace of the gods be with you._

_P.S. I'm quite positive that Oishi and Kawamura wouldn't be too hard to handle yourself._

-\m/ _Your destined rival_

* * *

Beside the name was a funny drawing of what seems like a 5-year old. The truth is, it seems as if the stranger took someone else's name and made fun of it.

So… the stranger advised him to blackmail his teammates into participating, huh. Well, we can all play games.

Before the note, Fuji thought the stranger was none other than St. Rudolph's manager (Michuki, was it?).

But now, he couldn't be so sure. He could see through the note; it wasn't that purple manager.

* * *

Somewhere, in an abandoned street shortcut to town, the stranger walked alone with a satisfied smirk.

And as he almost reached town, he twirled his wavy black hair with his finger one last time before it turned spiky and blue-silver.

And finally, the illusion wears off.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

"Puri."


	8. Just a Feeling

**A/N:**** This would be the last for February 28. Next would be March 1 :D So enjoy ^^**

**And since it's March 1 here, it's still 'Happy Birthday, Fuji Syusuke!' **

**Thanks for the review, favorite, and follow! **

**[Review, please?]**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - I'm glad you like it :) And belated Happy Birthday! ~*~**

* * *

**February 28, 2013**

[5:47pm]

When Fuji got home, the first thing he received was a wide smile from Okaa-san. Syusuke realized it as the one she wore this morning, but… how come he never noticed?

"Happy Birthday, Syusuke!"

Then and there, Syusuke wondered why his mother didn't greet him this morning. If she did, he should have been informed about his birthday.

* * *

After thanking and convincing his mother that he ate breakfast (READ: fuji apple), the next thing he did was check his e-mail in case some people sent him greetings or messages. He was more ecstatic than Shiraishi when he found one from his father abroad.

_Syusuke,_

_Happy Birthday, son. I apologize for not being there with you to celebrate it and I hope next year, I would be able to._

_So how are you? I've already heard from your mother about Yuuta and Yumiko and it seems they're doing great. But how about you? How's your tennis and studies?_

_I've also heard from your mother that you're doing team's doing well in the tournaments. Congratulations then. I wish you and Yuuta the best in your tennis activities._

_Sad to say, I may not be able to send your gift there anytime soon. I'm really busy with paperwork recently. But of course, I would love to hear from you._

_Take care of your mother and siblings, Syusuke. I miss you all._

After reading the letter, Fuji felt happiness and sadness blended together. Like, sappiness (sadness + happiness).

First, he was glad that his father sent him a message and remembered his birthday (unlike he did with himself). And second, he was a bit down for not receiving any other e-mails beside that one. Well, there was one about commercial ads and stuff but they didn't even greet him a 'Happy Birthday'.

Ignoring the thought, he quickly typed a heartfelt reply full of gratitude and 'We miss you too.'s.

And just 7 seconds after he hit the send button, the computer froze.

The computer froze at the same moment when he was about to do some research for his special homework.

Bummer.

That only meant one thing: He would have to cram tomorrow to do his special homework.

He really needed that book since he has to choose a particular sentence. And since he favored many of the sentences there, he ended up forgetting (*sigh* forgetful Syusuke) the exact words.

Well, he'd have to visit the library tomorrow again and borrow their computer...

* * *

[6:58pm]

*Knock knock*

"Syusuke, dinner is ready."

"Coming, Okaa-san," Fuji replied and glared at the computer with an expression that said 'You better be back to normal by the time I get back, or else.'

* * *

When Fuji arrived downstairs, he was surprised by what he saw.

Yuuta. Home.

"Yuuta, you came home for my birthday," Syusuke announced happily. He was touched, actually.

But then, Yuuta stared at him in question. "Oh, uh… sure."

Fuji aniki, however, didn't mind if his little brother forgot his aniki's birthday (he forgot himself, remember?) as long as Yuuta was home. That was what's important.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Yumiko," Yoshiko called in reply.

"Happy Birthday, Syusuke!" And the middle Fuji child received a big 'sister hug'.

"I brought you a present! And okaa-san baked you a cake with wasabi!"

"Arigatou, nee-san, okaa-san, Yuuta," Syusuke was truthfully happy and excited.

"Yuuta, did you greet Syusuke yet?" Yumiko teasingly scolded her youngest brother.

"Ah.. Happy Birthday, Aniki," Yuuta greeted with a small smile.

Just then, Syusuke noticed that Yumiko was wearing a glove. With jeans.

That is definitely un-Yumiko fashion style.

"Saa.. nee-san, why are you wearing a glove?"

"Ah, that's nothing. I just got a small cut while cooking. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's eat already. I'm excited!"

* * *

And the Fuji dinner composed of a talkative Yumiko, endless Yuuta-teasing, Cajun food and lots of wasabi, and of course, laughter (mostly at the blushing Yuuta and when he gets forced to eat wasabi).

The dinner ended in merriment, and after that, each of them retreated to their rooms after a few last greetings for Syusuke.

Syusuke's smile, unfortunately, fell when he saw the computer turned off. It only confirmed that he had no choice but to go to the library tomorrow.

As he lay in bed, he can't help but think of all the eventful stuff that happened today.

And he fell asleep with a small smile in his face as he dreamt of tomorrow.

..

..

Because he had a feeling that tomorrow will be better.


	9. Wanted: Chaperone

**A/N:**** And here is the start of Birthday #2. Expect the unexpected..? Well, enjoy :D**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - Actually, I wanted to try writing a not-so-sadist Fuji.. like the one in the anime. I know I'm still 'Mada Mada Dane' though XD And, you're welcome! :)**

* * *

**March 1, 2013**

[6:00am]

The first thing Fuji did when he woke up was thank the odds he woke up on time. It finally felt that his biological clock was working effectively. And from here, he can sense the start of a normal day.

He got up and went to check his cactus and noticed the reason why it was so deserted; because it was separated from the rest of his collection. It was a loner cactus.

After Fuji got dressed up (without hurry this time), he went downstairs to have breakfast.

And now, he felt like saying 'Ahh~ Ecstasy!' when he saw that Yuuta was still here in their house. But he didn't, because he is Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

"Ohayou, Syusuke," Yoshiko said with her ever-present smile.

"Ohayou," Syusuke replied with his own ever-present smile.

.

"You're still here, Yuuta." It's not like Syusuke didn't want his little brother around to tease, he was just curious.

"We don't have classes today. All the teachers will attend some seminar," Yuuta replied, suddenly nervous at his aniki's widening smile.

When Yoshiko was already serving breakfast, Yumiko burst out of her room.

"Guess what, Syusuke! It's still your birthday today!"

Syusuke opened his eyes. "Eh?"

"I found out from the internet that some leap year babies celebrate their birthday on March 1. That means you can have two birthdays!"

"That's nice, nee-san. But I think I've had enough," Syusuke said in an appreciative tone.

.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

.

"I'll get it," said Yumiko.

* * *

A minute later, she came back to the kitchen with a package. And without any further words, she took the package to her room.

"Hmm.. nee-san got a package,"

"Maybe from one of her 'admirers'."

Syusuke paused, contemplating the thought. "You're probably right."

* * *

As Fuji walked to school, he remembered that he still had to go to the library to do some research. Hmm… and maybe he should confront the fans about his lost book.

Oh, and don't forget to change the locker code!

"Ohayou, Fuji." Taka-san greeted as they both walked together.

"Ohayou, Taka-san."

"Ano… you seem to be in deep thought."

"Saa…"

And after a moment's hesitation, Fuji said, "Ne Taka-san, do you know about the newly renovated courts?"

Fuji noted a slight change in Taka-san's expression, then back to normal.

"Ah yes, I do."

"Would you like to g—"

"What are you talking about, nya?" Eiji said. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and started to walk with them.

"Fuji was just asking about the new courts around the street," Taka-san said.

"Ah! I know that!" Eiji announced loudly, and the people around looked at him.

"Eiji, don't be so loud. People are staring," Oishi, appearing from the corner, whispered to Eiji.

"Hehe…"

This was a routine for them; walking side-by-side until the others show up and ride along the train (if you know what I mean).

"So, what are you talking about?" Oishi asked.

"About the new courts around," Fuji replied.

"What about it?" Oishi quickly asked. And realizing he sounded too jumpy, he lowered his head.

"I was wondering if you'd all like to go later," Fuji said, ignoring Oishi's sudden change of attitude.

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Sorry, but I'm on cleaning duty after class," Oishi said.

"And I'm helping him," added Eiji.

"Uh… I have to help with the shop later.." Taka-san excused.

"That's okay," Fuji assured them. He can still ask Inui, Tezuka, Momo, Kaidoh, or Echizen later.

But... most probably;

Momo would rather eat burgers.

Kaidoh would prefer training alone.

Inui would rather collect data (or make 'delicious' juice).

So that would leave Tezuka and Echizen.

Saa…

On second thought, it wouldn't kill him to go alone.

Because he'd rather practice alone with relaxation and without the infectious pressure of the pillars.

Just then, Inui joined in.

"87% you were talking about the new courts before I came."

"Ne Inui, would you like to go after class?" Fuji tried, although he knew what the answer was.

"Sorry Fuji, but I still have to gather enough data to adjust the taste of my new juice," Inui smiled evilly.

The others , except Fuji, shuddered at the thought.

Finally, much to their relief, they arrived at Seigaku and quickly excused themselves to class.

"See you later at lunch."

"Jya."

"I'm going to class, nya."

"0.4% more panicked. Ii data." Inui turned to Fuji, "Jya, see you." And he left for class.


	10. Cactus and Lunch

**A/N****: I like to believe that Saeki and Fuji were bestfriends and that they still keep in touch. **

**Warning****: awkwardness..?**

**Review anyway, please.**

* * *

And the time has come for Fuji to open his locker. This time, he knew what to expect.

But when he finally opened it, he was still surprised by what he saw.

A cactus in a pot.

With a paper tied around it.

And another paper folded neatly under the pot.

Fuji smiled. The cactus wasn't so bad. In fact, it already had flowers and was in great shape. It kind of looked familiar, actually. Now he could add another one to his collection. And now his other cactus wouldn't be such a loner.

Carefully, he untied the paper around the pot to reveal a short note inside.

.

_Roses are thorny._

_Cacti are spiky._

_Belated Happy Birthday,_

_Greetings from Saeki._

_ ._

Ahh. Now he recognized the cactus. It was the one he saw in a plant shop in Chiba. It was nice for his childhood friend to remember it. He made a mental note to thank Saeki later. And to tease him about that note.

Fuji was still smiling when…

Heck, WHAT?! How in the world did a cactus from Chiba get in his locker?!

Were his fans still involved in this? But then, how did Saeki—? The cactus—?!

Well, atleast his books were still complete. None was stol— lost again.

When Fuji saw the other paper under the pot, he expected it was another invitation to the courts. And this time with the word 'birth' written at the back. Then later, he'd see another one with the word 'day' and together, they'd all form 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

(How did they know he can have two birthdays anyway?)

But to Fuji's surprise, it wasn't the paper he expected.

.

_Dearest Fuji-sama,_

_We're really sorry for opening your locker without permission. Don't be mad, we'll make it up to you._

_And for your book… we apologize for that, but we found a better book to use for your homework ;)_

_Don't rush; Sensei is absent today. You can pass your homework on Monday._

_~*Happy Birthday, Fuji-sama! We love you!*~ 3 3 3_

_ ._

And the rest of the paper was decorated with crayons and colored markers with hearts and flowers and a drawing of a chibi girl with blue eyes and a tennis racket.

Wait.

*inaudible gasp!*

_N.O._

He did NOT see himself as a girl. The drawing just looked feminine. It did NOT look like him at all.

And if you, dear reader, told anyone about this, you'll be sorry.

Well, of course you have to say sorry. It's called manners and respect.

*RRRIIINNGGG!*

* * *

[12:00nn]

Lunch at the cafeteria was crowded and noisy. Some students cut in line to get their food. And Fuji saw two boys compete to get more food than the other. The tables were crowded too; others had taken it to sit with other people. Fortunately, the regulars already had a table for them.

"It sure is crowded in here," said Taka-san.

Eiji arrived at the table with his food.

"Eiji, it's not nice to cut in line," Oishi scolded him.

"But I'm already hungry…" Eiji pouted.

"I got more than you!" Momo bragged.

"Che. Don't blame me if you get fat," Echizen replied.

Fuji recognized them as the ones who were fighting earlier to get more food than the other.

"Pshuu.. you're already fat, baka," Kaidoh commented.

"Ehh! Who you calling fat, mamushi?! Want to go at it?" Momo's temper was especially easily-triggered when he was hungry.

And before Kaidoh could hiss and reply, Inui interfered.

"Why don't you try my new juice, Momo? It greatly reduces bad calories and works effectively with my training menu," Inui offered.

They all knew that Inui's training menu wasn't one to take slightly.

"Uhh.. no thanks, Inui-senpai," Momo hurriedly replied and began to devour his food with Echizen.

Fuji already knew what their answers would be, but he still thought he should try and ask.

"Saa… Momo, Echizen, would you like to go to the new courts later?"

Echizen stopped in the middle of chewing and Momo choked on his food.

Strange.

"I… uh... Eiji senpai promised to treat us burgers later…" Momo said.

"HUH?" Eiji turned to him, surprised.

"Well, Echizen?"

"I'm on library duty this afternoon," Echizen said and continued eating.

It was worth the try.

"Tezuka, where were you?" Oishi asked as Tezuka made his way to his seat.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei had an announcement for us," he replied.

"Eh? What did she say?" asked Taka-san.

"Practice today is cancelled," Tezuka said, seemingly unaffected.

And no one asked why.

Fuji felt like he was missing something here.

"Why?" he tried asking.

"She has something to take care of."

"She wanted to rest for the day."

Both Eiji and Oishi said at the same time.

"Uhh.. just a guess?" Oishi covered.

Everyone else was quiet. Kaidoh just hissed, and Inui was scribbling something in his notebook.

"She told us to have 'fun'," Tezuka was slightly bothered when he used the word. But atleast he wasn't lying.

"Well, it is Friday…" Inui added.

And everyone was silent again.

Fuji felt he was responsible for the awkwardness.

"Ne Tezuka, would you like to go to the new courts later?" Fuji asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone else stared at their captain for salvation.

"Ah," he simply replied. Of course, he would.

Everyone else exhaled, not realizing that they had been holding their breaths.

But Fuji did.

And Fuji knew something was going on.


	11. To the Courts

**A/N:**** It's finals tomorrow, and I'm posting another chapter. Yeah, I'm a good student XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! I appreciate them much :D**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - Thanks :) Wait.. a conspiracy? XD LOL, maybe, maybe. Let's just see for ourselves, shall we?**

**celtic27fionn - I think anonymous reviews really take a while to appear (I had such experiences before). And thanks very much :)**

* * *

**March 1, 2013 **

[3:30pm]

"Class dismissed."

Fuji got his things and walked to his locker. And once again, he found himself expecting to find unusual things inside. His instincts told him to be prepared.

And when he opened his locker, he found a box covered in gift wrapper with a blue ribbon on top.

And a paper stuck to it.

The paper, however, contained a drawing instead of a message. And if you ask Fuji what the drawing was, he would say:

.

A BOY with blue eyes and a tennis racket.

.

Yeah, that's right.

It was just then when he noticed another paper (papers everywhere, I know) under the box.

This time, his hunch was right. It was another invitation to the courts.

However, something else surprised him. The words on the back of the paper.

A barely readable handwriting of what seemed like the letters…

'**g**'

.

'**a**'

.

'**y**'

And it made no sense. Because if we combine the three papers, they would read 'Happy gay'. And it didn't make any sense.

Pretending he didn't find any paper under the box in the first place, Fuji put the gift in his bag and left to find Tezuka.

* * *

[3:33pm]

"Ready to go?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, I'll just get my racket," Tezuka replied.

"Huh?" Fuji asked, confused.

"My racket. Aren't we playing tennis?"

"Oh, of course," Fuji mumbled. First things first, he couldn't get his mind straight. He didn't know what was waiting for him in the courts (except for the net and tennis courts, of course). A not-so-surprising birthday party? A special present? Someone he knew? A match that would end up with him crying (LOL, sorry about that)? Nothing?

Well, one thing was sure. His sole purpose for going there wasn't tennis. It was to uncover whatever is happening around that he didn't know.

"Let's go." And Fuji snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said and followed.

* * *

One thing he learned with Tezuka was to not dance around the subject (not literally dance). If you wanted to get your answer, give him a straight question.

"Tezuka, what's going on?"

Ok, maybe that was a *little bit too straightforward.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka asked, keeping a straight face.

But they both knew what he was talking about.

"Why are the regulars acting weird today?"

If there was a third person in their conversation, that person would think that Tezuka didn't hear Fuji. A pause followed, but Fuji didn't care.

"See for yourself," Tezuka said.

Because, Tezuka didn't lie.


	12. For Marilyn-chan

**A/N:**** Exams are finished! And I. Am. Free. (about 92%). So here is another [quite short] chapter :)**

* * *

**celtic27fionn ****- Please excuse the grammatical errors ^^" And thank you very much :D**

**mcangel1976**** - Sorry about the cliffhanger... Why don't you read and find out in the next chapters, then? ^^**

**Yuu**** - Thanks! Glad you like it :)**

* * *

[3:42pm]

.

Fuji didn't understand.

So… the courts were empty. And even if you squint hard, there was nothing suspicious at all. Trust Fuji, he already tried. He was almost convinced that everything was normal but there was this… feeling.

"You can go ahead, Tezuka, I'll just get a drink," Fuji said.

At first, Tezuka seemed reluctant to answer. Then finally gave a nod.

Fuji walked toward the vending machine but stopped near the trash bin. And sure enough, there lay an empty can of grape Ponta. Fuji tried to pretend he didn't see anything, in case someone was watching. He stood in front of the vending machine, pretended to look, then walked back to the courts.

When Tezuka saw him, he asked, "Where's your drink?"

"They don't have my favorite flavor," Fuji answered. Knowing that the 'favorite flavor' was probably out of the ordinary, Tezuka didn't ask.

* * *

When Tezuka opened his bag to get his racket, Fuji noticed something glint inside. He bent slightly and opened his eyes. And he saw a big pair of scissors.

"Would you mind if I ask what the scissors are for?" Fuji almost laughed when he saw a bit of shock on Tezuka's face.

"Yes," he simply answered, took something from his bag and zipped it close.

"Here," Tezuka said, handing Fuji a fuji apple.

Fuji faltered for a moment at the sight of the familiar fruit that haunted his locker, but took it nonetheless.

"Thanks," he said.

And Fuji continued to stare at Tezuka. .

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

A sigh. "They're for trimming," he said, talking about the scissors once again. He was silently hoping that Fuji would just drop the subject. When Fuji didn't reply, he asked, "Aren't you going to get your racket?"

"Trimming what?" Fuji asked, as if he hadn't heard Tezuka's question.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"Plants," Tezuka replied. Sensing that it was getting dangerous, he asked again, "Do you have any plans to start playing tennis?"

"What kind of plant?" Fuji asked again, ignoring Tezuka's question. Oh, he just loved the irritated expression of Tezuka. It was some sort of proof that he was a human, not a robot.

"You're not answering my questions, Fuji."

"We'll play in a while. What kind of plant?" Fuji asked again, adamant in getting an answer.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"Bonsai." There, he said it. Just to get it over with. Now, finally tennis!

.

"Oh." Fuji smirked a little. "Marilyn-chan is lucky to have a responsible owner, ne?"

With that, he took his racket in a flash and went to the courts, leaving an embarrassed Tezuka behind.

"Ne Tezuka, are we really playing a match?" Fuji asked, suddenly unsure.

"Yes," he answered, sensing trouble ahead.

"If I win, you'll do what I say, okay?"

"Ah." Like Tezuka even had a choice.

* * *

**NOTE: Marilyn[-chan] is Tezuka's beloved bonsai (in the Zany TeniPuri family). **


	13. Bear Drop' and 'Tensai Tree'

**A/N: Prepare for more confusion. Just prepare.**

**And enjoy.**

* * *

The match was just a simple rally at first, nothing really serious. In the world _I _live in, it's called normal tennis.

And Fuji didn't understand this too. Was Tezuka holding back or something? What was he planning to do? Fuji returned the shots, not bothering to go offensive.

All was going fine when Fuji saw a flash of white hair behind the changing room. And it looked awfully familiar.

Sensing that Fuji was distracted (again), Tezuka took the opportunity to hit a smash.

.

Higuma Otoshi.

.

And it landed on Fuji's side of the court.

Oh wait, you're confused?

Actually, when I said 'Higuma Otoshi', I didn't mean that Fuji returned the smash with his counter. What I really meant was:

A teddy bear fell from somewhere above and landed in front of Fuji.

Bear Drop = Higuma Otoshi

Fuji was surprised, of course (I mean, who wouldn't be?). He picked it up and glanced at Tezuka who seemed just as surprised. From the corner of Fuji's eye, he saw Tezuka's expression sicken for a moment.

Fuji noticed there was writing on the back of its necktie (yes, it had a blue tie). The writing was very small, but readable.

..

'Tensai Tree'

…

"What is it?" Tezuka asked, noting Fuji's open eyes.

Fuji smiled. "It's a higuma otoshi. I win."

And Tezuka's eye twitched. "Fuji, you—"

"I'm just kidding," Fuji said, laughing. "Mou Tezuka, can't you take a joke?"

Tezuka walked away, rather hurriedly, back to the bleachers to get his bag. Fuji followed him and did the same.

* * *

"What do you think I should do with this?" Fuji asked, referring to the teddy bear.

Tezuka turned to Fuji, but didn't answer. Then, he took something from Fuji's bag.

He ignored the mistakable writing of 'gay' at the back of the paper and showed Fuji the picture of the newly renovated courts.

"Find them," he said in his monotone and motioned to leave.

"What?" Fuji asked, confused again. Sometimes (on rare occasions), Fuji can be so slow.

"I won, so you have to do what I say," he simply replied, then walked away.

* * *

Weren't they just playing in the new courts earlier?

What did he have to find?

Fuji kept walking around. There were no people around, so he couldn't ask anyone. There were no signs or directions whatsoever (like, seriously?). Truth is: Fuji thought he was just going around in circles.

He pouted and looked at the teddy bear, like it would give some kind of clue.

'Tensai Tree'

Hmm… tensai tree?

What did that mean?

And really, what was with the 'Higuma Otoshi' joke?

_'If only you could use the Higuma Otoshi, you could've won easily!'_

Hmmm… (and Fuji's thinking shall begin)

...

Tensai Tree.

(according to people) Fuji = Tensai.

Tensai = Fuji

Fuji Tree..?

.

Saa…

Tree… sounds like three…

Hmm…

He got three apples since yesterday…

.

Tensai… Fuji… Tree… Three… Apples… Tensai… Apples… Fuji… Apples…

**_'!'_**

Fuji apples! That's it!

Tensai Tree = Fuji (apple) Tree!

Now, all he needed to do was find that tree and he'll find out what this is all about.


	14. Kirihara?

**A/N: **** More confusion ahead...**

* * *

Now, all he needed to do was find that tree and he'll find out what this is all about.

.

Ah, there it is!

Fuji walked to the tree and saw a person standing on his toes, trying to reach an apple.

Kirihara? Fuji wondered, and realized that he had just said that out loud. Kirihara looked surprised to see him, and a little nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, confused again. So… all that 'Tensai Tree' stuff is supposed to lead him to… this? Or what?

Kirihara looked at Fuji as if he was an idiot, not a genius. "I'm trying to get that apple," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well actually, it was *that obvious.

When Fuji just looked at him as if he's finally lost his mind, he added, "I like it. It's red."

To that, Fuji smiled again. He took the fuji apple (the one from Tezuka) from his bag and gave it to Kirihara.

Kirihara gave him a questioning look.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not tall enough either," Fuji teased.

Kirihara thanked him, and without hesitation, said "Can you get my bag?"

"What?"

"Can you get my bag, PLEASE? It's on the benches of the new courts."

Fuji would have declined, but since he was also heading to the new courts, he said "I'll try. Where are they, anyway?"

"Facing the vending machine, go straight east."

And Fuji walked away wondering what the 'Tensai Tree' was about.

* * *

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"He's a good guy."

The person on the other line paused and smiled.

_"Had fun?"_

Laugh. "Tell Kirihara I did a great job with him."

_Laugh. "I will. Thanks, Niou."_

* * *

When Fuji reached the vending machine, the second thing he noticed was there were more empty cans of Ponta in the trash bin.

About 4 cans, actually.

And judging by the wrappers of chips and other unhealthy junkfood, this (or these) person(/s) must have an active appetite.

And a dedicated passion for grape Ponta.

As Fuji kept walking, he wondered what Echizen could be doing here (if he even was here). I mean, he said he had library duty, right?

Well anyway, Fuji wondered how to break the news to the regulars being models for the portfolios. Saa… maybe he should wait until he gets his camera back. Yes, that would be best.

Fuji finally arrived at the new courts. He glanced around, looking for a bag somewhere…

Oh, there it is!

And when he already got the bag… now what? Bring it back to Kirihara, then what? What was he supposed to see here anyways? Why did Tezuka tell him to find these courts?

Because if there was one thing to describe this place, the word would be 'normal'.

Sigh. Maybe all of this really was just coincidence. Maybe he was expecting too much. Or maybe he was being pranked.

Either way, he should really bring this bag back now.

Just when he was walking away, he noticed something sticking out of the bag.

It was a keychain. And on the back were small letters that read 'Niou'.

And it was all that took Fuji to believe something really was going on.

But first, let's just ride along with whatever Niou was trying to do, ok?

* * *

"Ah, thank you!" 'Kirihara' (aka Niou) said, taking a big bite of an apple.

Fuji smiled at him and replied with "You're welcome."

"I heard it's your birthday," Kirihara suddenly said.

"February 29, actually," Fuji said, trying to figure out what this guy is going to do.

"Then Happy Birthday, I guess," Kirihara said, a little bit unsure.

Fuji thought Niou was getting good at his acting (and illusion).

"Thank you," Fuji replied. He was about to ask Kirihara why he was here (again), but Kirihara grabbed his bag and motioned to leave.

"I have to go. Thanks again for the bag.. and the apple. Jya," he said and left, leaving a curious Fuji behind.


	15. Change

**A/N: I've worked hard for the gift you are going to read about in this chapter XD**

**Well, have fun reading :)**

* * *

**mcangel1976 -** **Thanks, but don't expect too much **

* * *

Fuji sat at the bleachers, wondering what to do. After a moment, he took his bag and pulled out the present he found in his locker earlier. And it was then, only then, that he noticed something written at the bag of the paper attached to it (the paper with the drawing of a BOY with blue eyes and a tennis racket).

'Open 1 at 5:10'

Fuji checked his watch. It read '5:37'.

Oh well, better late than never.

Carefully, he tore the wrapper and removed the lid of the box. And he found…

.

…a notebook…

.

…and another wrapped gift inside.

Fuji took the notebook and examined it. In the first page, there was a colorful lettering of a 'Happy Birthday, Fuji Syusuke-sama!'.

And on the second page were collated messages from the fans. And on the third, as well. And fourth. And fifth. And sixth…

Fuji skimmed through the pages until he saw something different: a printing of 'From Seigaku'.

Uh.. it was on page 28.

And to Fuji's amusement, messages from his fellow teammates were written inside. But since he was still curious about the rest of the pages, he decided to read those later.

He continued to skim through the pages.

'From Hyotei'

'From RikkaiDai'

'From Shitenhouji'

'From St. Rudolph'

'From Rokkaku'

'From Other chosen people you know'

'From your family'

List of people to play a tennis match with [in order according to first reservations]

.

At every page turned, Fuji felt more loved than ever. And not to mention, popular.

And there at the end of the notebook was a clean blank paper. Except for the small letters written on the back that read 'Change.'

Fuji agreed with that. He thought he should just change and go home. Because really, too much clues that only lead to more confusion can really be tiring. He was ready to call it a day.

Fuji didn't even know why he was obeying the writing on the notebook, but he did. And he grabbed his bag (good thing he brought an extra shirt) and walked away.

He was just going to change, go home, then continuously ask (coughblackmailcough) the regulars tomorrow about what happened yesterday until they give in.

* * *

**A/N: The End.**

.

.

.

.

**?**

**Just kidding. What kind of fan would want to end it here, anyway? **


	16. Eh?

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! We had internet connection problems, and I couldn't leave the house to go to an internet cafe. -.-"**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - Thank you! :D And I apologize for the delay...**

**.**

**Well, here it goes..**

* * *

He was just going to change, go home, then continuously ask (coughblackmailcough) the regulars tomorrow about what happened yesterday until they give in.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI!"

Fuji froze.

Eh?

Fuji stood at the doorway, utterly surprised (well it's a surprise party, obviously). And quickly regaining his composure, he said a meaningful thanks.

Everyone started making noise, and moving around, and talking to him. However, for Fuji, time froze. It was like hitting the pause button.

PAUSE.

And he surveyed the place.

And the people.

Well, there were his teammates who were supposedly too busy to accompany him to the courts.

There was a few Hyotei regulars… RikkaiDai too… and Fudoumine…

There was Yuuta with… that guy in St. Rudolph… and… Shiraishi…and …Saeki.

There was lots of food…

PLAY.

Hyotei is here? RikkaiDai too? And Fudoumine? And Shiraishi? And Saeki? And Yuuta (yay!) with that… purple guy?!

Since Fuji obviously wasn't able to grasp the idea yet, Yukimura spoke.

"You can thank us all later, Fuji."

"Yeah, I'm hungry already," Kirihara (the real one) said, earning high fives and comments of agreement.

"Well, try eating all this wasabi, idiot," Niou said, earning a warning glare from Sanada and groans from the others.

Fuji gave a nod to Kirihara. And Kirihara was about to dig in when Sanada stopped him.

"Minna, let us all say our greetings and—"

"Happy Birthday, Fuji!" They said in unison.

"Yudan sezu ni ik—"

"Ittadakiimaaasssu!" Again, cutting Tezuka off.

Woah, they're really hungry.

And then they stared at the buffet table.

The buffet table that showed of green stuff and smelled of spiciness.

There was wasabi sushi, penal tea, Cajun food, 'adjusted' Aozu, a… 'green' cake, Inui's special vegetable juice, other spicy food that gave tears to the eyes of the audience, and of course, the number one star of the event:

The mighty fuji apples.

"Don't tell me we're eating apples in a birthday party," Momo complained.

"Apples are sweet but… not enough," commented Marui.

"I think it's better if we don't eat at all, nya…" said Eiji in a regretful tone.

"Here, Taka-san."

"Ah, arigatou, Fuji."

.

BURNING(/CAPSLOCK) MODE ACTIVATED.

.

"MINNA, MINNA! YOUR FOOD IS RIGHT HERE! YOSHA! EAT UP!"

(capslock off.)

.

*Excited gasp* "Sushi without wasabi!" Almost everyone cheered in unison with sparks in their eyes.

*Loud gasp* "Anago sushi!" Eiji exclaimed.

*Small gasp* "Ponta…" said Ochibi with invisible hearts in his eyes.

*Glorious gasp* "Commoner's food?!" Ore-sama expressed in disapproval.

"Don't be so picky, Atobe. We're all normal people here," Oshitari said, earning a half-surprised and half-glare look from Atobe.

"Mada mada dane, Monkey King," Echizen said, never leaving eyes off the Ponta.

3

.

2

.

1

And the buffet table was fussed about.

Some were getting as much sushi as they can.

Some were stealing sushi from the ones who got a lot.

Some were delightedly drowning in Ponta.

One was staring at them with a disgusted face.

And the others were watching the scene and waiting for their turn to get some food. If they'll ever be able to.


	17. You mean--?

**A/N: It's probably lame but... yeah... I'll try to make up for it.**

**If you want to give Fuji a gift/message (in this fic), just say :) I'll try to put it in.**

* * *

Oishi was getting nervous.

After the others left the buffet table, which now barely contains any food, a karaoke machine suddenly appeared out of nowhere and they started to sing the windows off.

The music was blasting throughout the room, but that wasn't the only thing that was threatening to break all glass present in the room.

"I WILL SURRVIIIVE! YEAH~"

Whoever was singing at the moment must have a lot to get off his chest.

But then again, from the looks of it, a lot were having fun. Fuji was talking to his guests. Many were laughing at each other, and some were chatting, others were shouting for some unknown reason, and two were fighting, and…

"Kaidoh, Momo! Stop fighting. We're at a party," Oishi scolded the two.

Trying to stay calm, he reminded himself that this was a party and he should be having fun.

Just then, he saw Fuji and decided to approach him.

Fuji was smiling when he saw Oishi, but somehow, he was sensing some revelation coming.

"Sorry about… earlier. We just kept stalling you to buy us some time," Oishi smiled apologetically.

After a moment of contemplation, "So… you kept me wondering and roaming around the courts?" Fuji said, not quite believing that everything he did earlier just led to this.

"Yes... Well—"

"Apparently, Yuuta-kun forgot to lock this room last Wednesday. And when they came back the next day, some of the things were missing. They asked the people around here if they saw anyone else come in here. Some say they did. So the others reported it to the police. The police said they'd find the robbers. So in the end, we don't have a wasabi dispenser," Ibu recited in his monotone, clearly blaming Yuuta for this.

"It's not like we wanted one anyway…" he added as an afterthought.

"Shinji!" Tachibana scolded him for telling Fuji such a long and supposed-to-be secret story.

"Why would you leave a… wasabi dispenser here anyway? And what does that have to do with keeping me occupied?" Fuji asked, confused again for the how-many-times-was-it time.

"Because we have this room rented for your party, of course," Jirou said, fully-awake.

"Oh, did you get my gift?"

"The bear?"

"Yes!"

"I love it. And the 'Higuma Otoshi' scene too," Fuji commented, still amused.

"Really?! I had to ride Atobe's helicopter to do that!"

"Why didn't I hear the helicopter, then?"

"Ore-sama has his ways, of course," came a sudden remark from behind. And Fuji told them he appreciated it.

* * *

Then, Fuji found his brother with that… St. Rudolph-ian guy, and decided to approach him. Yuuta, not the other guy.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mizuki-san?"

"I don't need your excuses, Yuuta-kun."

"But I thought Kamio-kun was going to do it!"

"I texted you. And I said 'OH, N DON'T FORGET THE LOCK.'"

"But I didn't—"

"Excuse me, …" Fuji said, speaking to the one in the purple.

"Mizuki," he said, slightly twitching.

"Yes. Well, actually, you didn't say 'lock'," Fuji said, sure of what he was saying. "You texted 'sock'."

Mizuki stared at him.

"I told you I didn't receive your message!" Yuuta said, and after a moment, "Wait, you texted aniki?"

"Yes, Yuuta; he did. And now, I am wondering how he got my number," Fuji said in a little bit annoyed tone.

Regaining composure, Mizuki quoted "Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

"As far as I'm concerned, they don't give tongue piercings to a minor either," Fuji mentioned, and Mizuki tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Yuuta. And see you, …"

"Mizuki."

"Right."

* * *

"Fuji!"

Fuji turned and smiled at the owner of the voice. "Saeki, thanks for the cactus. It's beautiful."

"You like it? Well, I remember you saying you want it when we were in Chiba," Saeki said, a little flattered.

"Yes, and that was like five months ago, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Thanks, Saeki. I'm honestly surprised you remembered it," Fuji said and smiled at his childhood friend.

"It's nothing… Ok, maybe I'm just really thoughtful."

Fuji laughed at his friend's great belief in himself. "Yes, and your little poem proved that too."

Saeki laughed with him.

"What are you doing in Tokyo anyway?" Fuji asked.

"Celebrating your birthday," Saeki answered.

"Hm?"

"And buying bleach. This store in town sells good quality bleach! Really white. You know, whiter than white paper," Saeki joked… or said.

"Well, good luck with your purchase then. I'll see you later," Fuji said, still quite laughing, and left to talk to someone.

* * *

Fuji had noticed Inui staring at a piece of paper and decided to approach him.

"Something wrong, Inui?" Fuji asked.

Inui held the paper in front of him, and Fuji recognized the paper easily.

An invitation to the newly renovated courts.

Fuji was about to inquire further when Inui turned the page around. Fuji read the word 'Birth' in a barely readable penmanship.

Without a word, Fuji got the 3 copies of the same paper he had and showed them to Inui.

" 'Happy Birthgay'?"

Since we can't see Inui's eyes, we don't know if they widened at that.

"It's actually 'Happy Birthday'."

"But why does—"

"101% Kaidoh's writing of the letter 'd' was mistaken for the letter 'g'. And 87% Echizen forgot to put this in your locker," Inui explained, motioning to the paper with the word 'happy' at the back.

"Saa… so you were the ones who opened my locker without permission, huh?"

Inui gulped. "We just asked a favor from your fans to include these papers.."

"We'll talk about it later, Inui," Fuji said, smiled, and left.

* * *

"Fuji-kun!"

Fuji turned his head to see Shiraishi calling him, and he joined him.

"I just wanted to greet you personally. Happy Birthday!" Shiraishi said with a big smile.

"Thank you," Fuji replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Celebrating your birthday, of course," Shiraishi said.

"And?" Fuji asked, and Shiraishi laughed.

"What do you think, buying bandages?" Shiraishi teased.

Fuji laughed. "You sound like someone I know." Shiraishi raised a brow at that.

"Well, I was visiting a distant relative too," Shiraishi said.

"Saa… I didn't know you had relatives in Tokyo."

"Well, now you do," Shiraishi said, pulling out something from his back. "Here's your gift, by the way."

Fuji opened his eyes at the foreign plant. "Thank you. What is it?"

"It's a peony plant," Shiraishi said, holding it out to him. "Careful, it can be poisonous."

Fuji took it carefully, and examined the beautiful flowers. Hmm… He might as well start a collection of poisonous plants too.

"I planted it myself," Shiraishi said proudly.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of it," Fuji said, appreciating all the effort.

Shiraishi was about to say more but stopped, suddenly remembering something. He looked at the watch in the room.

It read '6:48'.

"Sorry, Fuji-kun. I have to go. I still have to drop by my relatives' house," Shiraishi said apologetically.

"Just Fuji is fine. It's alright, I understand. Thank you for being here and for the gift," Fuji said, smiling.

"I'm glad I came," Shiraishi said, and he smiled. "Ecstasy~"

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Fuji."

Fuji turned and thanked Yukimura with a smile.

"Saa… don't tell me you went all the way from RikkaiDai just to celebrate my birthday," Fuji said, politely teasing. "I've heard that before."

"Is it that hard to believe?" Yukimura asked, sweet smile ever in place. "Anyway, Niou here has something to say."

Niou seemed reluctant, but Sanada gave him a look that made him willingly face Fuji.

"About yesterday…" Niou started. Then at a sudden turn of events, "You're welcome."

Fuji smiled at this guy's pride.

Yukimura shook his head, smiling, and said "What Niou was trying to say is: 'Sorry.'"

"I think he should be saying that to Kirihara and… the guy in St. Rudolph," Fuji replied.

"I know, right?!" Kirihara remarked.

"So… Fuji-kun, did you get to use our gifts yet?" Marui asked from beside Kirihara.

"Hmm… I was planning to do it later."

"By the way, can I have cake?" Marui asked, a little enthusiastic.

"Sure. But eat at your own risk," Fuji added, with a smile that, Marui recognized, resembled their buchou's.

Yukimura chuckled.

"Anyway, if you can, please visit our oncoming school fair," Yukimura gave Fuji that look that says 'It'll be a lot of fun.'

"I'll try. Thanks," Fuji said, interpreting Yukimura's look.

Just then, Sanada took a glance at the clock and exchanged a look with Yukimura. Yukimura nodded.

"Excuse us, but we have to leave early so we can catch the bus," Sanada said, while Yukimura smiled apologetically.

And Fuji understood. They had to leave early because of Kirihara's curfew.

"It's fine. Thank you for being here," Fuji said and gave a small bow. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you too," Yukimura said, and added "Have fun with our presents."

"I will," Fuji said and smiled, watching them as they left.


	18. Bye

**A/N:**** I'm not in the best situation (/mood) right now, but I know I'll finish this fic within March :)**

**BTW, this chapter is really crappy, but as I said, I'll try to make up for it in the later chapters.**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - Nice suggestions :) I'll put them in later.**

* * *

Fuji's eyes wandered the room again. The only ones left were Saeki, Oshitari, Atobe, Jirou, Yuuta, the other guy, Tachibana, Ibu, and the whole Seigaku team. Saeki was holding the mike, singing some modern pop song. Oshitari was talking to Atobe, who was playing with his phone. Jirou was asleep near a big pitcher of Penal Tea (or did he faint?). Yuuta had an annoyed look on his face (something Fuji aniki could easily recognize) while the other St. Rudolph-ian guy was trying to talk to him. Tachibana apparently just received a call from his phone and Ibu was just sitting at the corner, fidgeting with a paper bag. And the Seigaku regulars were just being themselves.

Fuji walked to HIS buffet table, choosing something to eat. He finally settled with wasabi sushi and ate 2 pieces.

And Fuji wondered why there were fuji apples in there. They were mocking him. The locker incidentS, the 'Tensai Tree'…

He might as well start preserving his 'unforgettable' memories with these things.

And Fuji saw Tachibana approaching.

"Belated Happy Birthday," Tachibana greeted and handed Fuji the paper bag that Ibu was fidgeting with a while ago.

"That's your present."

"Thank you very much."

"To be honest, you should be. I had to fight with the little Seigaku brat again to get that one. The only store around that sells that one said they're out of stock, so we had to come back the next day. Echizen and I even played a match to figure out who gets it, and also to take my revenge for last time. The next day, I came to the shop early and got it. And then I saw Echizen chasing a cat. So yes; you should be grateful," Ibu suddenly interfered out of nowehere.

Tachibana sighed, shook his head, and scolded Ibu again.

"Excuse us," Tachibana said politely.

"It's alright," Fuji said, amused with Ibu's story.

Tachibana smiled. "Well, we better get going. Sorry we have to leave early."

"Oh. Did your sister call?" Fuji asked.

"… Yeah," Tachibana said in a barely audible voice, but Fuji heard it.

"Thanks for coming then." Fuji glanced at Ibu. "And thank you so much for the grip tape."

* * *

Just after about 10 minutes, each one started to leave.

Saeki said that the store where he buys the bleach (not sure if he's serious or it's just an excuse) closes at 8pm, so he had to leave before 7:30. St. Rudolph's manager also left, although Fuji couldn't remember anything he said. Yuuta said he forgot something (more important than his brother's party) in his dorm and rushed off to get it.

Taka-san got a call from his father, saying there was an 'emergency' at the shop. Kaidoh had to sleep early for his training menu tomorrow. Momo complained a hurting stomach (we wouldn't be surprised if we heard how much he ate) and went home. Oshitari also got a phone call, and went home after that. Echizen admitted he had curfew, although a bit (a LOT) disapproving of it. Eiji said there was an emergency with something (he wouldn't tell) and Oishi went with him.

"Fuji, we'll be leaving now," Atobe proclaimed, pushing buttons on his phone.

"Oh. Thank you for being here then," Fuji said, a little (a LOT) surprised that Atobe actually stayed later than the others. But Fuji decided not to mention that. He'll probably get an answer with a lot of 'Ore-sama' and arrogance and pride in it.

Atobe smirked slightly.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

A man in uniform came in the room without knocking and stood straight in front of Atobe.

"Take him home…" Atobe commanded, pointing to the now snoring Jirou. "…with the limousine. I'll ride the chopper."

The remaining three (Fuji, Inui, Tezuka) stared at them, as Ore-sama made his magnificent exit.

As he set a foot on his chopper, he looked back, smiled the Ore-sama way, and said "Happy Birthday, Fuji. All of you, be awed by my prowess." He gave one final knowing look to Tezuka and with that, he flew off, leaving the remaining three to end the party.

* * *

Inui got a phone message from Yuuta, politely asking him to tell his brother that their nee-san needed help with something, so he couldn't go back.

"So… I guess we're cleaning," Fuji said to Inui and Tezuka.

"…We will be," Inui said in a soft tone, unsure and unwilling.

When Fuji turned around to pick some wrappers, he saw from the corner of his eye that Inui whispered something to Tezuka.

And they both pushed their glasses up at the same time.

Inui looked at his watch, just as Fuji turned around again. Fuji gave them both a look that made them start cleaning too.

And after about 15 minutes, Inui glanced at his watch again.

"Fuji, we don't really have to clean the whole room. We can just ask the staff to do it. It's not appropriate to have the birthday celebrant cleaning such a mess," Inui suddenly spoke.

Fuji stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me that 15 minutes ago?"

"I wasn't sure 15 minutes ago," Inui answered.

"You do, however, have to return the karaoke machine."

Fuji nodded, then realizing something, " 'You'? You're leaving?"

Inui waited.

3

.

2

.

1

His phone vibrated, signaling a message received. Inui opened it.

"Yes."

"I suppose I could do it alone," Fuji muttered.

Helloooo! Are you forgetting something?

"Tezuka, are you leaving too?" Fuji asked, suddenly remembering he was still there.

Seriously, that guy has got to speak up.

Fuji noticed Tezuka glance at Inui, and Inui nodding the slightest*. But if someone else had seen it, they would think they weren't even aware of each other's existence.

"No, I'll go with you."

"Well, I'll be leaving then. My services are needed… elsewhere," Inui said, and left.


	19. Get that Cat!

**A/N:**** I finally broke free from my /depressing/ situation, as I finally realized it wasn't really that important at all. Well, the ggod thing is I finally had the time to continue this :) This is still lacking a few chapters. Oh, and I might as well change the genre because... you'll find out.**

**I apologize for posing this chapter quite late. I was just stuck in a mess, but everything's fine now.**

**I just hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Really sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - They seem suspicious, don't they? And if you're wondering whether it's a conspiracy or not, just read to find out XD**

**gordoyflaca - I can really be weird at times... so excuse me if it gets out of hand. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

"Excuse me. We're here to return the karaoke machine borrowed this afternoon."

The guy (probably a member of the staff there) was apparently very busy with something that he didn't even bother to look at the person at the door.

"Ah, that one. You can leave it at the table," the guy said, still never leaving his eyes on his video game (why was he doing that during working hours?). The karaoke machine was just small, so it was easily transported there.

"That's all. Sorry to bother you," Fuji said, not wanting to further bother the busy guy.

"That's alright, miss. Thanks," the guy said. Apparently, he had misjudged Fuji's voice.

And an invisible bomb was dropped in Fuji's direction.

With that, he quickly walked away, dragging a slightly amused Tezuka with him.

* * *

When they were on their way back to get their things and go home, Fuji found it as an opportunity to introduce the topic of the portfolios to Tezuka.

"Tezuka, we have something to talk about," Fuji started.

He was answered with silence, and Fuji took it as permission to continue.

"Well, the photography club has this project that requires the participation of the regulars," Fuji said, taking it slow and easy.

"What is it about?" Tezuka asked, sensing a little danger ahead.

"I was assigned to make a portfolio of pictures of the regulars with a bit of 'useful' information that would appeal to the school's youthful students," Fuji explained, trying to sound sweet and innocent.

"Does it involve tennis?"

"….. No."

"Will it affect the team's performance?"

"I'm pretty sure it won't.

"Will it degrade the teams' reputation?"

"…"

Tezuka sighed.

"But it's really important for the production of yearbooks," Fuji reasoned.

"Why don't you ask the others? If it doesn't involve tennis, it's none of my concern," Tezuka answered.

Fuji stopped walking and stared at him, as if Tezuka was missing something.

"But YOU will also be participating in this project," Fuji said with a smile that meant humiliation.

Suddenly feeling sick and not wanting to continue this conversation, Tezuka walked as fast as he could to the changing room to take his things and run home where he could find salvation and refuge.

Fuji followed him. And the fact that he was trying to suppress laughter didn't mean he wasn't serious about what he said earlier.

* * *

"I was serious, you know," Fuji said while they were on their way home. He took out something in his bag that seemed to be a paper. He held it out to Tezuka.

It was a permission slip.

It confirmed that what Fuji said before really was business. And a particular thought entered Tezuka's mind.

Since when did all the members of the Photography club become sadists?

Just then, someone snatched the paper from his hands.

That was when he noticed a cat with brown spots running away with the paper in his mouth.

And before Tezuka could move, Fuji already made a run for it.

* * *

Tezuka was torn between two choices: Go home or Go after the cat.

He would prefer the former, because… really, he wasn't in the mood for chasing cats at this hour. Plus, he wouldn't mind at all if the paper gets destroyed or damaged. Still debating for the final decision, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone.

He looked at it and read the message he just received.

And it was all that took for him to chase the cat too.

* * *

Fuji stopped for a moment to look around. He was near the parks and he thought he saw the cat behind some bushes. He started to have second thoughts.

Because really, he had several copies of that permission slip.

He would've just let it go, but the cat wasn't just any cat. It was Echizen's cat. And he can't let Echizen see that paper now. His plans will be ruined.

Also, it was the only piece of paper Tezuka would believe in; the original copy.

He walked to the bush where he last saw the cat. Hmm… Karupin, was it? He was careful enough not to startle what was behind the bush.

When he finally got behind it, Karupin was nowhere to be found.

But guess what he found behind the bush?

Tons of apples—fuji apples—scattered on the ground under an apple tree.

Just before he could process any other thought, someone grabbed his hands from behind and kept them secured at his back. He was shocked and couldn't speak because his wrists hurt and he was afraid to intimidate the attacker.

Judging by the texture of hands, the attacker was wearing gloves. But the hands were small so there was a high possibility that it was a girl.

A Girl?

When he tried to break free, he felt something cold and hard on his wrists and heard the sound of a lock.

He was _HANDCUFFED_!

Could it be possible he was being kidnapped?

Just when he was about to turn around and face the attacker, another pair of hands (or was it the same as earlier?) wrapped a cloth around his eyes.

He was_ BLINDFOLDED_!

What was happening?

"Don't scream," said a girl's voice, firm and low.

"Just follow us. Don't worry; this will only hurt at first. You'll see the rest when you follow us," said another girl's voice. But unlike the other one, she actually sounded friendly.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" Fuji tried asking.

"Hey, don't rush; we got all night," said the first girl who spoke earlier, sounding a bit more calm and friendly this time.

Either way, it still scared Fuji somehow.

Because being handcuffed and blindfolded by two girls wasn't a part of his plans today.

* * *

**NOTE: Fuji won't get hurt, I promise. ^^**


	20. It Starts Now

**A/N: **** I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can to avoid inconvenience, but I apologize in advance if I won't finish this within March... please understand because...**

**It finally starts now. (read to find out)**

* * *

The girls started walking, and one of them took Fuji's arm and guided him to follow them. The girls whispered things to each other, but they were so quiet that Fuji only heard some words.

"… bad… this…"

"…sorry…later…"

"…but… guilty… him…"

"…want… mura… ta… us?"

If Fuji couldn't understand what they were saying now, it only became worse when he heard the sound of water. Must be some fountain nearby.

"…belly… tard…"

"…butter… moss…!"

"…ioh… poll…"

"… sama… duck…?"

"…er…here."

It took Fuji a moment to realize that they were talking to him.

"Now, Fuji-san, we would like you to understand that we are just doing our job," said one girl.

"If you'd have any negative feelings later, please don't vent it out on us. We were just tasked to do this," said the other girl.

The atmosphere around them was getting tense.

"Fuji-san, when we remove your blindfold, please remember that we're very sorry about this."

"After this, please forget what we've done."

Fuji felt like he was on the verge of something close to death. But for some reason, he wasn't scared anymore. Because wherever they were, the place seemed welcoming and friendly despite the tense atmosphere.

"It depends on what will happen," Fuji said in a calm voice, but effectively paralyzing the girls.

"Great. Now I feel guilty. This is all your fault!" one girl said, sounding defeated and hopeless.

"You were the one who agreed to do this!" the other girl countered, sounding much like the other girl too.

"That's enough," a voice said, amidst every sound in the park.

The girls were silent.

The voice sounded calm, but the words were coated with command and superiority. It had the feeling that you'd be sorry if you didn't listen.

Could it be… a… god…?

Ok, now Fuji's thinking is irrational.

Judging from the now empty spaces that surrounded him, it seems like the girls left or were ushered away.

A pair of skillful hands untied his blindfold, slowly and carefully. And Fuji didn't even know what to expect.

When the blindfold was removed, all Fuji could see was light. Bright light. It almost blinded him, and he couldn't make out any figures but one.

It was the face of his savior—the one who sounded like a god.

As his blue eyes slowly adjusted, the figure became clearer. Fuji could see that he was smiling and wearing a calm expression that showed pride at the same time. He was wearing a coat over his shoulders and his arms were crossed. His wavy blue hair seemed to shed purple in the light and—

.

.

.

.

.

"Yukimura?"

A chuckle. "Sorry about that… scene." Fuji was about to ask tons of questions but was interrupted by something loud.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI SYUSUKE!" they all said. And a faint "Again." was added by someone in the background.

Fuji looked for his words that were slightly delayed at the moment. And when he finally got them, he knew he needed some answers.

"Thanks," he started unsure. "Would you mind telling me what this is about?" Fuji asked, trying to calm his confusion down.

"It's about the fact that it's still March 1, 8:14pm," Yukimura answered, without even checking his watch.

And when Fuji just gave him a questioning look, Yukimura concluded, "It's still your birthday." As if Fuji hadn't figured that earlier.

"And that relates to this, how?" Fuji asked again, almost desperately thirsty for reasonable answers. He turned sideways a bit and moved his hands so that the handcuff made a clanking sound, just to prove his point.

"We were afraid you'd go home early and miss the party," Yukimura explained as he turned around and motion to the people sitting on benches and picnic blankets on the Bermuda grass.

Fuji looked closely and saw all his party guests earlier plus some more tennis players and… girls and boys he didn't know but looked familiar…

Oh, right. His fan club.

"What party?" Fuji was a bit hesitant in asking more questions even though he really wanted answers because he was afraid it would lead to more confusion…

"Your birthday party."

…and he was right.

"You mean the birthday party that we celebrated earlier today?" Fuji inquired more, wishing that Ibu from Fudomine would just explain everything to him in one paragraph. Yes, that would be easier.

"Hmm… We thought you would go straight home, so we held that party for you so you won't leave. We had to wait for the right time to bring you here," Yukimura explained further.

"Yeah, we had to bring you here when it gets dark. It's cooler with all the pretty lights," Saeki proclaimed.

"Besides, it's more fun to have two parties!" exclaimed Eiji, as the others agreed.

"Saa… Are you saying the party we had earlier was just some sort of… display?" Fuji asked to no one in particular.

"Not really, it was like a food party for us, while the others were preparing this venue," Oishi said.

Fuji paused for a while, and everyone was anticipating what he was going to say.

"Why didn't you let me go home first, then draw me here at this time? It could've saved you a lot of trouble, you know…"

"It's alright; we don't mind," said Taka-san.

"I was wondering that too," Atobe seconded and glanced at Yukimura. "Ore-sama could have had a beauty sleep."

"Are you saying you need your beauty sleep to look attractive?" Oshitari Yuushi asked, a bit provokingly.

But before Atobe could answer, they both looked at Jiroh. And Atobe, though quite uncharacteristic, resigned to a simple "Hm." followed by a smirk and a magnificent flip of his hair.

Everybody just ignored him, because they were so used to the scene.

And there was silence.

"Well?" Niou asked. Fuji didn't really know what he was expecting to happen. I mean, wasn't it more appropriate if Fuji was the one who asked that?

Fuji stared at them, hoping they'd get the message.

And they stared back.

Fuji sighed. "What time is this party going to start?" He didn't want to sound impolite, so he smiled at his (a bit overly?) thoughtful guests.

"Ano… it just started when you came," Ootori said from beside Shishido and Mukahi.

Fuji seemed to question that. "This is the party?"

"What's wrong, Fuji-senpai? Don't you like it?" Momo asked, feeling upset.

"Of course I like it. It's just that this seems more like a ritual," Fuji said in a tone that might be recognized with mild sarcasm. He couldn't believe these guys didn't see it.

"Eh? How could you say that?" Marui asked with a bubblegum in his mouth.

"Pshuu… A ritual? What do you mean by that, senpai?" Kaidoh added.

Fuji gave a slight, calm shrug. "Saa… It's like I was brought here by force to be offered to a god." A glance in Yukimura's direction. "And you are all witnesses," Fuji said, hoping they'd notice it sooner because he didn't like the foreign feeling of awkwardness.

"Does Fuji Syusuke normally think like this?" Jackal whispered to the person beside him.

"100.62% that he's trying to tell us something," Yanagi answered, and ignored the questioning look that Jackal and Yagyuu gave him.

"Well, I think the difference is that you're not being offered to anyone, Fuji-san. In fact, this party is for you," Tachibana An said.

"Really?" Fuji asked with just a little more sarcasm in his tone than before. He gave An a smile, nonetheless.

The others were just wondering where this is going. What is Fuji trying to say?

And they finally got answers when Fuji spoke again.

"Because I didn't get the impression that birthday celebrants have to be handcuffed in a birthday party. It looks more like I'm being brought to jail because of a crime," Fuji explained.

Ahhh…

They forgot about the handcuffs. The _HANDCUFFS_.

And Fuji had the right to feel awkward. Imagine standing there in front of a look-alike god in the middle of the park with a fountain at the center while friends and guests stare at you expectantly. Did I mention being handcuffed?

Yukimura's smile widened. It seems as if he knew what Fuji was trying to say from the start. He turned to the two girls earlier who led Fuji here. "The keys, please?"

The girls exchanged looks.

"Uhh… Sengoku-san has the duplicate keys…"

Wait, Sengoku? Why did Sengoku have handcuffs? Why would he lend it to them?

And the two girls looked at Sengoku with pleading, hopeful puppy eyes.

Oh. Girls._ Pretty_ girls. Sengoku's weakness.

Sengoku looked honestly surprised for a moment. "I didn't bring mine. You have the original keys, right?"

"A cat snatched it from us!"

Everyone groaned/facepalmed. This definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

It must be Echizen's cat, Fuji thought. Then he remembered it was the very thing that brought him here in the first place. He forgot about the permission slip! Hopefully, the cat just abandoned it somewhere, so he could find it later. Where did the cat go anyway?

And Tezuka! Where was he? Fuji left him when he chased the cat, right? Did he go home already? What about the party?

"Speaking of cat, I haven't seen Karupin anywhere," Echizen said, worried. "I'll look for him," he said, dragging Momo with him and left to look for the cat. Some of the fans also went to look for Karupin.

Kaidoh just hissed.

Fuji was in defeat. He knew he was going to have to bear with his hands on his back for a while.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's lame -.-" But seriously, ****_this _****party was the very highlight/ main objective I thought of when I got the idea of writing this story. And... I got carried away so... it seems really confusing.**

**NOTE: For the venue (park), try to imagine the park with a fountain in the middle and benches beside it. Also imagine different lights with different colors coming from what seems to be an imitation of Christmas lights... or something like that.**

**It's lame but... bear with me please.**


	21. Illusion Confusion

**A/N: I. am. really. sorry. for not finishing this within March -.-" And I've got no excuse for that. I don't need one anyway.**

**I hope I'm not coming weird or confusing at any point. This story has a lot of turns in it, so it probably seems complicated. But atleast in this chapter, I hope I can provide you with good laughs... somehow.**

**Oh, and I didn't really include all the tennis players in every school or team so in this chapter, you'll find out who are in the guest list XD**

**Enjoy! And reviews inspire me :)**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - Thanks! :D Karupin really stole the spotlight there XD This chapter includes a scene involving the keys, so read and have fun! ^^**

* * *

The one thing Fuji didn't notice before in his 'food party' was that there were no games. He probably should've suspected that, because now they claimed that a party wouldn't be complete without games.

In a matter of minutes after accepting the fact that he was stuck with handcuffs, Dan Taichi from Yamabuki and Oshitari Kenya from Shitenhouji took their attentions and announced that they would be the emcees for the first game.

"Minna, listen up! We're going to play a game! Niou-kun, please come up front," Kenya announced while sitting near the fountain. "This game is called..."

"Da-da-da-daaann! ILLUSION CONFUSION desu!"

While Niou fixed a smirk on his face before approaching Kenya, Dan explained the rules.

"These are the mechanics desu! First, we need a volunteer from the audience desu." The audience exchanged looks among themselves.

"Next, the volunteer and Niou-san would hide behind that bush and stay there for 30 seconds," Dan said, pointing to the big bush just near some benches.

"And when they both come out, Niou-san has already activated his illusion of our volunteer desu, and all of you will have to guess who among the two is Niou-san and the real volunteer desu! You can ask both of the candidates 3 questions. And after that, you will have to give your guess desu!"

"Puri."

"But first, we will divide you all in three teams," Kenya said and proceeded to divide the groups.

"Team#1:

-Tachibana An

- Tachibana Kippei

- Kamio

- Ibu

- Fuji Yuuta & Mizuki

- RikkaiDai regulars (except Niou, of course)

- Mukahi

Team#2:

- Shiraishi

- Saeki

- Seigaku regulars

- Oshitari Yuushi

- Atobe & Kabaji

- Jirou

- Koharu

Team#3:

- Fans

- Sengoku

- Ootori & Shishido"

"Yosh! So who's our first volunteer?" Kenya asked.

The tennis players looked among each other.

"Ohh~ I'd like to try," Koharu from Team#2 said in a gayish and quite sickeningly sweet manner. He went up front before being ushered behind the bush with Niou. Koharu kept blushing all the way.

The others were given 30 seconds to think of questions to ask the candidates.

Fuji, who was seated beside Eiji and Taka-san, was quite impressed at who thought of the game. He himself experienced such encounters with Niou and his illusion. With this game, maybe he'll learn better to distinguish which the illusion is between the both.

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"Kyaa~!" Two identical copies of a Konjiki Koharu skipped out of the bush. With blushes on their faces, they both took their seats in front near the fountain for everyone to see. The one on the left was Koharu#1 and the one on the right was Koharu#2.

"So Cute!" squealed some fan girls.

"So Cool!" said some fan boys.

"Now, let the asking begin! First, from Team#1!" Kenya announced.

Kamio was the first to ask. He didn't really like to get involved with Koharu, but An was watching so… "What do you think of me?"

Koharu#1 looked surprised as if his heart just skipped a few beats and Koharu#2 blushed profusely.

"I think you're amazing, cool, talented, handsome, and a great dancer…" Koharu#2 said feeling very shy and sounding overly sweet while fluttering his lashes in fake timidity.

"You're the rthythm of my heartbeat, Kamio-kun," Koharu#1 said, a little seductive.

Kamio sat there, unable to move or speak.

Some of the audience was trying to stomach the two Koharus' words.

And some failed to hide their disgusted faces.

However, the fans (especially the yaoi ones), thought it was incredibly sweet.

"Awww," said some with a hand on their chest and pretending to wipe that invisible tear on their right eye.

Kamio regretted ever daring to ask. Fuji thought it was definitely fun watching them.

Kenya cleared his throat to gain their attentions and Dan announced "Next question desu! From Team#2 desu!".

"Did you and Hitouji Yuuji break up that's why he's not here?" Shiraishi asked as a teammate, therefore he knows issues involving Koharu more than the others.

Both Koharus flashed a look of sadness for a moment.

Koharu#1 looked as if he was hardly stanching his tears. "He… he thought I was cheating on him!" And he began to cry in his pink handkerchief bordered with laces.

Koharu#2, on the other hand, looked hurt. "I caught him cheating on me with a girl…" And he started to run towards Atobe to snuggle for comfort.

But before Koharu#2 had the chance to do that, Kabaji blocked the way and brought him back to his rightful place.

Atobe scoffed graciously at the pathetic attempt to gain contact with Ore-sama.

"It's only natural they are awed by Ore-sama's prowess, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Alright! Last question before you guys get to make your final guess! Question from Team#3!" Kenya announced lively.

"Ask wisely desu!" Dan advised.

Just then, the sound of a horse announcing its arrival with a 'Kneigh!' was heard throughout the park. It was the type you hear on fairytales when the prince arrives just in time to rescue the damsel in distress. Everyone looked to the direction where the sound came from only to witness the almighty Tezuka emerge from behind a tree.

.

.

Wait, where was the horse?

.

"Excuse me, everyone. Someone's calling me," Mukahi excused and took the call somewhere in a distance.

Everyone wondered where in the world Mukahi got his ringtone.

Fuji, on the other hand, had stars on his eyes. Because on Tezuka's hand was a paper and… a… KEY! Oh, how greatly he thanked the heavens above!

He can finally be free from the _HANDCUFFS_!

.

And all of a sudden, a loud 'MEEOOWW!' was heard throughout the park.

Everyone watched as Echizen came to view with a cat in his arms, followed by Momo-senpai and some fans.

Kaidoh cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He stood up and answered the call.

Momo began to laugh boisterously at Kaidoh's silly ringtone and everyone else put their phones in silent mode. It appears that middle school tennis players especially liked animal sounds for their ringtones. And Fuji was genuinely glad that his phone was confiscated by the school.

"You're late, Tezuka," Sanada said in an accusing tone as if all Tezuka's dignity and honor were washed away by the simple act of arriving late.

Tezuka was about to defend himself and reason that Atobe's text came late but then decided not to instead. He just had to accept that he let his guard down. He merely gave a nod to Sanada.

"Ore-sama is insulted at the thought of such a disgraceful commoner being considered a rival, Tezuka," expressed Atobe just a *little exaggeratingly.

"Can you _please _save your verbal abuse for later? It is _not_ comfortable being handcuffed in a party, in case you didn't know," Fuji said, smile faltering a bit and resisting the urge to twitch.

After finally being able to see his hands after a while and after Mukahi and Kaidoh had finished their calls, Kenya suggested that they get back to the game.

"One last question before the guess! Question from Team#3 please," Kenya reminded them.

Sengoku decided to ask the last question. "What are the advantages of being… gay? If there is one…" Because as a known playboy (Meaning: STRAIGHT), he didn't get the point of being attracted to the same gender.

Koharu#1 seemed to be in deep thought. Koharu#2 answered first "No mean little children and mushy complicated women."

The fan girls, along with Tachibana An, just got hit by invisible rocks from the sky.

"You get to love anyone freely," was the answer of Koharu#1.

Sengoku just shrugged and whispered something to a fan girl that made her giggle and blush.

"It's time desu! Da-da-da-daaan! Team#1, please say your guess desu."

Team#1 was rather lucky, having Yagyuu in their team as a definite ace. However, Yagyuu refused to talk, courtesy of Yanagi who was the accomplice of Inui in providing the 'punishments'.

After a short sharing of ideas and opinions, Team#1 declared that Koharu#1 was the real Koharu and Koharu#2 was Niou with his illusion.

"Koharu#1 for Team#1! How about Team#2?" Kenya asked.

Team#2's ace was Shiraishi, being the captain of the tennis club that Koharu belongs to. However, Koharu's personal life was out of Shiraishi's business no matter how obvious and flashy his love life is.

In the end, they settled for Koharu#1 as the real Koharu, just like Team#1's guess.

"Last team: Team#3, please state your guess!"

Sengoku gathered everyone's ideas, especially the fan girls', and flirted with them occasionally before giving out their final guess.

"Here are your guesses desu! Team#1 – Koharu#1 as the real Koharu, Team#2 – Koharu#1 as the real Koharu, and Team#3 – Koharu#2 as the real Koharu desu!"

"Now, reveal the truth!" Kenya said motioning to the two Koharus as if he was a magician.

Everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes as Koharu#1 took off his glasses..

There was silence.

.

And finally, Koharu#2 dissolved into the being of a smirking Niou.

"Teams #1&2 get a point each desu!"

Inui scribbled something on his notebook, probably the names of the members of Team#3 so he would remember those who would get the _privilege _to taste his newest drink. And maybe he collected whatever useful data he got from this.

"A round of applause for Koharu-san desu!" And everyone clapped their hands for Koharu's courage to humiliate himself for mere entertainment. So… this was the Koharu who had been accused of cheating on Hitouji Yuuji.

"Now, who's our next volunteer?" Kenya asked, scanning the audience.

"It sounds fun, Sanada. Why don't you try it?" Yukimura said, smiling in encouragement towards Sanada. Sanada tugged his cap down a bit and stood up to volunteer.

"Sanada-san from RikkaiDai is our next volunteer desu!" Everyone looked at him, wondering what possessed him to volunteer for something like this.

Atobe, on the other hand, found it distasteful and insulting that his top two rivals lack punctuality and pride.

"30 seconds start now!" Both Niou and Sanada went behind the big bush, and Sanada couldn't help but notice that this is the first time he actually tolerated Niou's illusion outside the courts.

Yukimura, being a person who also take delight in others' misfortune (coughsadistcough), planned to stay quiet for a while. It would be fun to see his teammates try to see through Niou's illusion by themselves.

And Yagyuu practically stayed mentally out of the game.

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

"Is it just me or your cousin sure counts fast?" Mukahi asked Oshitari Yuushi on the other team.

"Well, he always says—"

"No speed, No life!" proclaimed Kenya as if synchronizing with his cousin, somehow.

Just on cue, two identical slapping machines/ Sanadas (no offense ^^") came to view. However, there was slight difference in expressions. One was wearing a strict and firm expression and the other looked like he was ready to slap someone and yell 'Tarundoru!'.

"First question desu! From Team#1."

Most of Team#1's members, especially RikkaiDai's regulars (except Yukimura), were a little afraid to get involved. Because judging by their fukubuchou's (and Niou's) glare, something unpleasant might be waiting for them soon.

Yukimura, like Fuji, was taking delight in seeing his teammates shut up in fear. The RikkaiDai regulars were used to getting involved with Niou's illusion outside the courts so they should be able to distinguish who is who easily, but Yukimura's smile told them they shouldn't be obvious.

Mizuki had enough guts to ask first. "Have you ever gone on a date with _anyone_ except your relatives?"

Sanada#1's (on the left) eye seemed to twitch when Mizuki put stress on the word 'anyone'.

Anyone.

_Anyone._

ANYONE.

_ANYONE._

**_ANYONE._**

Anyone = GIRL/BOY/LESBIAN/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL/HETEROSEXUAL/OLD/Y OUNG/BABY/PARENT/GRANDPARENT/MANIAC/NARCISSIST/BEA UTIFUL/UGLY/HIDEOUS/DISGUSTING/…

Okay, you get the point.

…

Everyone seemed to anticipate his answer. Others braced themselves for the worse. Two certain effeminate men were very amused. Fan girls were on the edge of their seats. And fan boys had blank expressions.

"Dating—Love is for foolish people," Sanada#1 said, sounding just a little bit harsher than the usual Sanada.

Sanada#2 , on the other hand, tugged his cap lower and said in a strict voice "I don't have time for unimportant matters.". Just like Tezuka would have said it.

Ootori shivered a bit. "It's really cold tonight, don't you think, Shishido-senpai?"

Shishido was about to say something, but Sengoku beat him to it. "Nah, it's just that Sanada dude."

The fan girls giggled at that. And the fan boys laughed, causing everyone's attention on them.

Seeing that Sanada's glare (and Niou's) was intensifying by the second, Kenya took the next question from Team#2.

Unfortunately, no one really wanted to ask anything to Sanada from Team#2. They just exchanged looks, hoping that someone would speak up.

Echizen, being strangled by Momo senpai and Eiji senpai, was forced to ask the question before Atobe took the chance to talk about Tango or something.

"Why do you like to slap your teammates?" Echizen asked, seemingly unafraid of being slapped.

The RikkaiDai regulars, with the exception of Yukimura, averted their eyes away and whistled as if they didn't know what the Seigaku brat was talking about.

The other tennis players around were just so grateful Sanada wasn't their teammate, no matter how great he is in tennis. And that's just because they prefer their cheeks free from any brutal force.

Sanada#1's eye seemingly twitched a bit and Sanada#2's glare tripled in intensity. Somehow, Sanada#2 managed to say, "It's my way of inducting discipline to my teammates."

As for Sanada#1, his simple answer was "They deserve it." And that was probably enough to ruin the reputation and scar the dignities of the Rikkai regulars.

Echizen appeared to be very fond of Sanada#1's answer.

"Mada mada dane." And the Rikkai regulars wanted to convince their rivals that: NO, they were NOT so irresponsible and stupid to deserve those slaps.

"I guess buchou's _laps_ are better than _slaps_," Momo joked to the person beside him only to receive a growl and realize that it was Kaidoh.

"You're so lame, you deserve one," Kaidoh hissed.

Well apparently, Tezuka heard Momo's joke and mentally promised himself that he'd give them more laps when he had the chance.

"Last question from Team#3 please!"

At that point, Ootori didn't want to receive a glare, Shishido and Sengoku didn't feel like participating in this round, and the fan girls weren't bothered with shame (no offense ^^").

"Kyaah! Sanada-sama, what is Yukimura-sama to you?" One fan girl asked, and there was certainly _NO _telling if she was a yaoi fan or not.

Everyone else was quiet.

The awkward atmosphere was so thick, you could probably touch it in the air.

And Yukimura… Yukimura was just smiling, as if taunting Sanada to give him an amusing answer.

Sanada#1 answered first. "Yukimura is a friend I look up to. In some way, he feels like a brother to me."

Sanada#2 cleared his throat. "Yukimura is our very respected captain. He is an inspiration to the whole team."

And to finally get rid of the awkward atmosphere created earlier, Kenya too their final guesses.

"We'll go with Sanada#1 as the real Sanada," said Jackal from Team#1.

"Sanada#2 seems more reasonable so he's the real Sanada," said Oshitari Yuushi from Team#2. Sanada#1's eye twitched on that.

"SANADA-SAMA#1 IS THE REAL SANADA! AND SANADA-SAMA#2 IS NIOU-SAMA!" squealed the fan girls altogether, while the fan boys shouted the same from Team#3.

"Da-da-da-daaaann! Reveal the truth desu!"

And Sanada#2 faded into Niou Masaharu.

"Point for Team#1 and Team#3!" announced Kenya.

"I totally knew Niou senpai wouldn't say we deserve those slaps!" Kirihara proclaimed.

"And that means we really _DO _deserve those slaps, because fukubuchou just said so," reasoned Marui.

"I knew there's something between Sanada-sama and Yukimura-sama!" declared one fan girl.

"I definitely knew it wasn't all about tennis!" announced another.

So Team#2's members sat there blankly, because _obviously _they had a lot to learn about Sanada and RikkaiDai, and it was their fault for not being updated on some… relationships between rivals from other schools.

"Ore-sama knew the real Sanada thinks that love and dating are foolish," Atobe stated. "Nothing can escape Ore-sama's powerful insight."

"Eh?! Then why didn't you use it nya?!" Eiji complained loudly.

"Eiji sempai's right. Why did he make us lose a point?" whispered Momo to Echizen.

"Che."

"Common people's confusion provides entertainment for Ore-sama. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"And I'm sure Fuji thinks as well," Atobe added, and all of Team#2's members turned to the birthday celebrant who had a smile that said he was definitely having fun.

* * *

**NOTE: Part two of this game will be in the next chapter. Any particular character you'd like to volunteer?**


	22. It's called 'Sacrifice'

**A/N: Here is the 2nd part of the 'Illusion Confusion' game :D Sorry if Fuji's OOC XD **

**I'd just say that Fuji Syusuke has something more behind that smiling facade so his actions and thoughts might be a bit different. But either way, I think it's still loveable ^^-**

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - I hope you'll enjoy our next volunteers ^^ Thanks for the reviews! ~**

**Creek-Hitatchiin - Wish you'd like this chapter too! Sorry I didn't put Jirou because... I don't know what to ask him -.-" Anyways, the next volunteers would make up for that, I guess ^^" **

* * *

"Status check: Team#1 – 2 points, Team#2 – 1 point, and Team#3 – 1 point," Kenya announced.

"First to get 3 points win desu!" And the members of Team#1 cheered.

"I volunteer," declared Shishido. Their team was running behind (along with Team#2) and maybe, if Ootori really knew him well, they'd get a point. He just hoped Mukahi from Team#1 would just shut up.

"Shishido sempai," Ootori reflected with respect and awe in his eyes. "I won't forget your sacrifice!"

"Do me a favor, Chotarou," Shishido said in a low voice only for Ootori to hear. Well, unfortunately, everyone in the park can hear.

"What is it, Shishido sempai?" Ootori asked with almost teary eyes.

"Win this… Chotarou," Shishido commanded with determination and promise in his eyes. Ootori nodded.

"Does anyone have the popcorn?" Momoshiro wondered aloud, suddenly feeling an appetite for popcorns because it just felt like they were watching some dramatic movie here.

"Shh!" Mukahi glared annoyingly at Momoshiro.

"Dude, you're ruining the moment," said Sengoku to Momo.

"O… kaay…" Kenya said unsurely, them shook his head. "Ready! And 30 seconds start now!"

Shishido braved himself and went behind the bush with a smirking Niou while the others were thinking of questions to ask a Shishido Ryou.

So what could you ask a Shishido Ryou without sounding uncool or lame?

"I can't believe someone from Hyotei would volunteer," said Kamio.

"Yeah, I thought they had prideful egos," agreed Yuuta.

"Hey, that is _not _true! That's only Atobe," Mukahi defended, pointing to the Hyotei captain who was currently sipping from his wine glass while being guarded by Kabaji.

"Oh, right," Yuuta said, nodding slowly in acknowledgment.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

"This is uncool," Shishido#1 said, coming from behind the bush first.

"This is so uncool," Shishido#2 followed, giving a slight tug on his cap.

.

"First question! From Team#1 desu!"

Ibu spoke first in a soft yet firm tone. "Why do you always say 'uncool' or 'lame'? I think it makes you uncool or—"

"Just a question, Shinji," the older Tachibana cut Ibu before he began mumbling about everything again.

The audience looked at the two Shishidos, wondering the same thing. Ootori was especially very observant.

"That's because it _IS _uncool," answered both Shishido#1 and Shishido#2 at the same time.

Well, question #1 was useless.

Ootori was trying every bit to distinguish even just a *little bit of difference between the two.

"Okay, next question, from Team#2!" Kenya continued.

Inui pulled his glasses up and asked the question with a notebook and pen on each hand, ready to take in the data. "What do you feel being called 'Silver Pair' with your doubles partner, Ootori, coming next after Seigaku's Golden Pair?"

Oishi tensed a bit and Kikumaru paid more attention now.

Was Inui implying that Hyotei's Silver Pair will always be second after Seigaku's Golden Pair?

Well, that hit a nerve right there.

"Hyotei wouldn't lose over such trivial matter. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Shishido#2 answered first, "It doesn't matter what we're called. We won't lose to them again.", his voice firm and determined.

Shishido#1, on the other hand, almost rolled his eyes. "That's just because they're the main school, but that doesn't mean we'll always lose to them. That's just lame."

"Shishido-san, it's not 'very lame'? Just 'lame' desu?" Dan was curious because from what he'd heard as Yamabuki's manager, double's player Shishido Ryou always say 'very lame' or 'so uncool'.

"Yeah, just lame," answered Shishido#1, eyeing Dan as if wondering why the boy asked.

"Ii, data," muttered Inui, scribbling something in his notebook.

The fans, on the mention of Silver Pair, squealed and giggled and whispered. Tsk. What kind of fans would get excited by doubles pairs? They didn't even wait for any acknowledgments.

One girl was so eager to ask: "Shishido-sama, what do you think of Ootori-sama?"

Unable to resist, another girl asked; "Why do you call Ootori-sama 'CHOTAROU', when Ootori-sama calls you 'SHISHIDO-SEMPAI'?"

No one even bothered to point out that Team#3 was asking two questions at a time. The two Shishidos didn't dare to complain too, because the sparks in the fan girls' eyes meant they were having some fan girl feels, so it was probably dangerous to go against them while in that state.

Shishido#1 answered, trying to sound indifferent, "Chotarou's a dedicated follower and friend of mine. He has a good heart and a kind personality along with great potential in tennis. I call him Chotarou because he's my kouhai."

Ootori was frozen.

"Nani? Echizen's our kouhai but we don't call him 'RYOMA'," pointed Eiji.

"Pshuu. But you call him 'Ochibi', Eiji-sempai," remarked Kaidoh.

Kikumaru laughed and made a peace sign in agreement.

Echizen sighed. "Mada mada dane, Eiji sempai."

"KAWAII! OCHIBI!" squealed the fan girls.

Shishido#2 cleared his throat. "Chotarou is my good friend and determined doubles partner. He's the one who always believed in me, and I call him 'Chotarou' in return."

Ootori felt a rekindled spirit awaken in him. He was definitely going to win this for Shishido sempai.

"That! Is! So! SWEET! Silver pair, kawaii!" Again, the fan girls' high-pitched voices filled the park.

.

Why did Fuji Syusuke have many yaoi fans? And why were _they_ especially invited to his birthday party?

"Saa…" And Fuji just chuckled at the unanswered question. As long as the yaoi fan girls didn't involve him in their… _yaoi obsessions_, he'd just take delight in the humiliation of others.

The fan boys just marveled at the awesome connection and bond between Ootori and Shishido. They were really something.

Fuji would have favored the fan boys better than the girls, but after a glance and seeing a certain fan boy, he concluded they were probably the same as the fan girls.

And what, you ask, made him think like that? Well, one particular fan boy came up to him last week with flowers and a box of chocolates and asked: "Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

That one statement greatly bothered Fuji's self-esteem for the whole day. But luckily, his smile hid it.

.

"Time to guess! Team#1?" Kenya asked.

"What do you think, Mukahi-san?" Kamio asked the Hyotei's regular who seemed close to Shishido.

"I think the real one's Shishido#2," answered Mukahi. Because he was used to Shishido saying 'very lame' and not 'just lame'.

"Team#2 desu?"

Atobe had a boastful smirk on his face. "Kabaji," he said and snapped his fingers.

"Usu. Shishido#1," Kabaji simply announced.

"Alright, last team: Team#3?"

Ootori, who had carefully observed every breath of both Shishidos, was very much determined to win this for his senapi. "Shishido…#1!"

Shishido#1 had a proud look on his face. "Chotarou, you did it."

Ootori was overflowing with joy and that 'you-can-count-on-me' feeling.

"Seriously, where's the popcorn? All this drama is making me hungry," Momoshiro complained in the background.

"You really don't have any romantic bone in your body, man," said Sengoku, appealing to the fan girls again.

"Eh? Mamushi, are you crying?" Momo asked loudly.

"Baka! I'm not crying."

"Then why did I hear you sniff, crybaby?" Momo mocked.

"I… have the cold," defended Kaidoh.

"Ah? Mamushi, you're so lame."

"Geki Dasa Daze," proclaimed Shishido, glad that his sacrifice earned their team a point. Thanks to Chotarou.

"95.23% Kaidoh-kun can relate to Shishido and Ootori's senpai-kouhai relationship," stated Yanagi, but no one was listening to him because they were focused on the Silver Pair.

While Shishido (the real one) and Ootori were having some moment, Niou faded into his own handsome face and tried to ignore all the drama. "Puri."

"All teams—2 points each desu!" Dan announced.

"Our last volunteer will determine the winner!" Kenya reminded. Inui whispered something to him. "And this round will also determine the team who will drink Inui's special juice: 'An ice ski'!"

Almost everyone flashed a look of horror (Inui's juice?!), confusion ('An ice ski'?), then horror again (It's still INUI'S JUICE!).

Inui cleared his throat and whispered something to Kenya again.

"Ah! I mean 'Hones-TEA'! The juice is named Hones-TEA and it has the effect that will make you speak only the truth. Oh, and it also has the power to make your feelings vulnerable out in the open," Kenya explained.

And almost everyone shivered at the thought of being sentimental and vulnerable. Their secrets were in great danger.

"Demo… Inui, isn't this a party? Why do we have to have punishments?" Taka-san asked timidly, a bit (a LOT) scared.

"Taka-san's right, Inui! Can't you spare us now?" Eiji pleaded.

"But that's just the point. This is FUJI'S Birthday party. It's just not complete without my juice," Inui reasoned.

BUT— !

Fuji gave a thankful smile that suggested he was definitely enjoying.

Okay, so Inui is totally right. No point in arguing with that.

"So, who's our last volunteer?!" Kenya asked, breaking through everyone's chain of thoughts. Oh, he was definitely grateful he was an emcee. He wouldn't have to risk his life in drinking that horrible liquid.

No one was really much inspired to volunteer anymore.

"Any one?"

It was quiet.

.

"Ore-sama would like to see Tezuka volunteer. He'd provide good entertainment. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

A Tezuka glare was sent in Atobe's direction. A taunting smirk was given in return.

"Yeah, I'd like to see Seigaku's buchou volunteer," Jackal whispered to Marui.

"That'd be so cool," agreed Marui.

A Tezuka brow twitched almost invisibly.

"Ohhh~ Tezuka-sama volunteering would be awesome," remarked the fans.

An inaudible Tezuka sigh.

Sanada had a plain face, but was actually smiling evilly inside.

"I'd get very useful data if Tezuka volunteers," Inui stated.

"Well, Tezuka-san? You're the public's demand," Kenya told him, trying to persuade him to volunteer.

It would certainly be fun to find _more _ about Tezuka.

"A volunteer should be willing, not forced or intentionally persuaded," Yagyuu, the gentleman, stated.

A Tezuka nod of appreciation was sent in his direction.

"Maybe we could make an exception?" Kirihara asked.

"Yeah! We want Tezuka-sama!" screamed the fan girls.

This is going to be a long night…

"Come on, Tezuk-sama! Do it for Fuji-sama, it's his birthday right?!"

…apparently not.

Just one statement from a fan girl made everyone stare at Tezuka and made Fuji's smile falter.

With a defeated stand, Tezuka finally 'volunteered' before anyone else says anything more.

Just one more sacrifice for this whole event.

"A round of applause for our last _volunteer_!" Kenya said lively, trying to erase the awkward atmosphere.

Everyone clapped. Others shouted words of encouragement. The fans shouted and squealed. And Fuji was trying to remember the face of the girl who had the guts to use his name in a situation like this.

Fuji tried blackmail before. He also tried reverse psychology and guilty conscience to get what he wanted but for some reason, he couldn't tolerate this.

Saa…

"Goodluck everyone! 30 seconds start now!"

"So… Niou's illusion isn't really that accurate, huh?" Marui suggested.

"Yes, but his illusion's main purpose is for tennis anyways," Yanagi reasoned.

"Right, do you have some gum?"

"…"

.

"Mizuki-san, I have a bad feeling about this," Yuuta whispered to the person on his left.

"Hn~hn~hn… And why is that, Yuuta-kun? I can get good data from this," Mizuki answered, curling his hair with a finger.

"Aniki—he's…" Yuuta sighed. "Never mind," he said, but Mizuki was no longer listening to him.

.

"…Fuji?"

"Yes, Saeki?"

"…"

"…"

"Nothing."

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

Coming from behind the bush were two Seigaku pillars with the same stance and an aura that spelled authority.

When both Tezuka#1 and Tezuka#2 were on their seats, they both pushed their glasses up on the bridge of their noses.

"Question from Team# desu!"

Tachibana Kippei had something to ask. "If one of your teammates get severely injured and needs to stop playing tennis for a while to undergo rehabilitation, what would you tell them?"

That situation was certainly… familiar.

"Don't let your guard down." (Tezuka#1)

"Don't get careless." (Tezuka#2)

Both Tezukas answered at the same time, and it pretty much sounded the same. Even their tone and expression was the same: stoic.

"Oh~ That is _so _Tezuka-buchou," Momo commented.

"Nya, Momo! Who is _more _Tezuka-buchou between the two?" Eiji asked. "They sound the same."

"This is hard, really hard."

"Next question from Team#2!"

Shiraishi felt unsure, but braved to ask anyway. "Tezuka-kun, since Shitenhouji is a… humorous school, I was… wondering if… can you laugh?"

Many others tried to suppress their laughter after imagining the stoic captain _laugh_. Which they can hardly do.

"Ah." (Tezuka#1)

"Hn." (Tezuka#2)

Again, almost identical statements voiced in the same tone and expression were given as answers.

"This is not going to be easy," commented An.

"I think we're just going to have to make a lucky guess," agreed Kamio.

Ibu decided to join in. "But there's still one—"

"LAST QUESTION! This question is your last—and maybe only—chance to get a clue!"

"Ask wisely desu!"

"Now, from Team#3, who will ask the useful question?"

So the two previous questions were _useless_? Ouch.

The fan girl who mentioned Fuji's name earlier was about to speak, but another girl cut her off.

There's still hope for a decent question, Fuji thought.

"Who is Fuji-sama for you?"

Fuji was wrong.

Everyone else was praying for a clue—for Tezuka#1 and Tezuka#2 to have different answers. It wasn't possible for them to both have the same answer this time, right?

"Rival." (Tezuka#1)

"Teammate." (Tezuka#2)

Gosh, this guy wouldn't budge.

"Well, you got that, minna. Time for the guesses!"

.

"Meenie meenie miney…"

"Quick, pick a number between 1 and 2."

"Close your eyes, turn around, and just point randomly."

"Uhh…"

.

"Team#1 desu?"

"According to my cereal box this morning, my lucky number for today is number 53… number 2 is closer to 53… so the real one is Tezuka#2," Mukahi said when no one wanted to give a guess.

"I see… Team#2?"

"Nothing can break Ore-sama's insight. Kabaji?" Atobe was about to snap his fingers when—

"It's Tezuka#2."

Everyone turned to the tensai who was just smiling innocently, meaningfully to Atobe.

"I see how it is," Atobe said with a smirk, knowing what Fuji meant.

"Team#3 desu?"

"Fuji-sama said it was Tezuka#2, so it IS!" said the fans.

"Okay, all teams say that Tezuka#2 is the real one."

"The truth is— da-da-da-daaann!— Tezuka#1 is the real one desu!"

.

"Puri," as Tezuka#2 faded into Niou.

.

Fuji was still just smiling as if nothing happened.

"You're having fun, aren't you, Fuji?" Saeki suggested.

"Saa…"

"Fuujikoo! That's not fair! You knew it was Tezuka#1 all along!" Kikumaru pouted. I mean, they could have won! They could have been saved from that liquid-poison-something!

"Mada mada dane, Fuji sempai."

Fuji chuckled. You could say it was some kind of payback.

"Fuji-kun, you really are unpredictable," Shiraishi remarked.

" Fujiko, why did you lie!?" Kikumaru wailed. Sometimes, it was impossible to understand how Fuji's mind works.

"I didn't lie, Eiji. I was being sarcastic," Fuji reasoned.

"SARCASTIC? But—but—!"

"I can't believe you guys didn't see it. The difference was _SO _obvious." Fuji feigned shock.

Fuji was definitely having fun seeing their confused faces. So... one last round?

* * *

**A/N:**** One last round, don't you think?**

**Oh, a friend of mine was the one who gave me ideas for questions to ask Shishido ^^**

**BTW, imply all you want. See it the way you want it ;)**


	23. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! -.-" I was just having moments with 'writers' block' condition...**

**Anyway, this is the last round for the 'Illusion Confusion' game. I hope it would make up for the wait...**

**Special thanks to mcangel1976 ! :D Congratulations on getting that right! Your reviews keep me inspired~ Thanks :)**

**Read and Enjoy~~***

* * *

"It seems we need to have one more round," announced Kenya.

"Of course, we can't let it end like this," Inui seconded.

"And the LAST, hopefully, volun— I mean CONTESTANT will be?"

"Why don't we have the birthday celebrant, _Fuji Syusuke_," Mizuki annoyingly suggested.

"That's a great idea," An said.

"YAAH~! Go Fuji-sama!"

For fun, Fuji did agree to be the last round's contestant.

"Let's give a hand for our last contestant, also the birthday celebrant!" Everybody clapped, thinking their team is definitely going to win this.

"Goodluck everyone! Have fun!" Kenya excitedly said. However, they caught a glimpse of Hones-TEA with a sickeningly purple color, and they shuddered.

Even though he wanted to know the taste of Inui's juice, Fuji was glad he wouldn't drink it because the drink would endanger his secrets and he happens to know… stuff that his party guests aren't aware of, and are far better off not knowing.

So Kenya decided to forget that 'Have fun!' part and said instead: "30 seconds start… NOW."

"You have a gifted teammate there, Renji," Inui remarked to the person on the other team.

"Yes. Niou's illusion is his own way of practicing the data he gathered from observation on an opponent," Yanagi added.

"That's a positive statement, Professor. But there is one margin of error."

" 'Fuji Syusuke defies data.' Is what you will say. Isn't it, Doctor?"

Inui was already in his writing position with a notebook and pen in each hand. "Yes. He is an unpredictable character overall. My data states that there is 39% that Niou can accurately imitate Fuji's character outside the courts."

"That probability rises to 65% if Niou was able to study anything last night," Yanagi said, calculating the possibilities.

" 'If'?" Inui questioned.

"IF he did his studying after he played a bathroom prank on Akaya," Yanagi filled in.

Inui just smiled, rather evilly, as he sat next to a big water bottle that contained Hones-TEA.

"Nya, what can I ask Fuji? Most of the time, he would just smile at my questions and tease me," complained Kikumaru, thinking of a decent question that wouldn't earn him a mere smile or an icy blue glare.

"I have a lot of questions I can ask him but… I… Maybe… What if he gets mad?" Kawamura asked his teammates, looking for compromise.

"I'm pretty sure Fuji wouldn't get mad at a simple question," Oishi tried to reassure.

"Ah~? Your teammates don't even know each other well, Tezuka? Ore-sama is insulted by your shortcomings as team captain," Atobe provoked, magnificently and as royally as can get.

"My teammates' business out of the courts is none of my concern," Tezuka reasoned, but Atobe didn't seem to buy it.

"Fuji doesn't show his weaknesses," Tezuka added. This time, Atobe seemed to acknowledge his excuse.

"Ore-sama is merciful to people like you. As for me, Ore-sama can see through anything with his powerful insight. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"That's lame, Atobe. You're in the same team as Tezuka-san anyways," said Shishido.

"Don't worry, Shishido. You can be on Ore-sama's team next time," replied Atobe, either misinterpreting Shishido's statement or intentionally brushing him off.

"Yuuta-kun, this is our chance," Mizuki thought loudly.

"But Mizuki-san…" Yuuta sighed in an attempt to brush away his nervousness. "I don't want to get involved in this." But once again, Mizuki wasn't listening to him.

.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

Two geniuses came gracefully from behind the bush with composed smiles with close eyes. And they were all suddenly disturbed that two Fuji Syusukes could mean twice the… unpredictability (coughsadismcough).

"Now, first question desu?"

The members of Team#1, however, seemed reluctant to ask (especially a certain younger brother). Mizuki, on the other hand, had many questions on his mind but concluded that it was better to _not _interact with Fuji Syusuke at all.

"Why do you always have your eyes closed?" blurted out a very curious Kirihara Akaya.

Everyone felt kind of sorry for him for what _will_ happen next. Because they knew it was coming.

Both Fujis opened their eyes, revealing the depth and wildness of an unearthly Pacific Ocean (something like that). Both looked at him with intimidating and slight disturbed expressions.

Kirihara shrunk in his seat. Whether it was Fuji-san or Niou senpai staring at him, it was mentally excruciating.

Fuji#1 gave an illegally cute-yet-evil smile and asked innocently: "Is something wrong with that?"

Fuji#2, looking innocent and naïve (who would be fooled by this?), suggested: "Perhaps you want me to keep my eyes open like this?" And his eyes teasingly twinkled as his smile transformed to an innocently lethal one.

The audience didn't even realize that Fuji didn't really answer Kirihara's question because they were busy trying to convince themselves that Fuji is human.

Kirihara felt his eyes moisten.

"Condolences, my friend," Yagyuu whispered and bowed his head a bit.

Then, they heard a soft chuckle.

Fuji#1 closed his eyes and chuckled amusingly at everyone's reaction.

And when he stopped laughing, "Ne, don't ask questions when you're afraid to know the answer," he said, and closed his eyes once again.

Fuji#2's eyes softened for a while before he closed his eyes again into Fuji's usual smile. "That's why," he simply said, with a smile that *almost looked like he didn't really mean to disturb anyone and he was asking for humble apology. (If anyone would choose to believe that.)

Kenya, recovering from the tense trance, snapped them back to reality. "Next question?"

The Seigaku regulars from Team#2 stayed quiet.

"What makes a genius?" Jirou asked, fully awake and enthusiastic.

Fuji#1: "Wasabi—Lots of it."

Fuji#2: "A gifted mind."

"Sugoi…" Jirou whispered in awe. "But… wasabi?" he asked mentally.

"What about bubblegum and sweets?" Marui asked suggestively.

"That leads to hyperactivity, diabetes, rotten teeth and… _FATness_," Jackal answered, to Marui's depression and horror.

"Alright then, last question de—"

"Do you like someone?"

"LET'S GET MARRIED!"

"Why are you so beautiful?"

"I love you! Do you love me?"

"Why are your counters named like animals?

"Are you gay?"

The fan girls practically shouted their questions at the same time.

..

Silence + Awkwardness = This moment

..

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" screamed a courageous fan girl, breaking the silence but greatly contributing to the awkward atmosphere.

Fuji#1 raised an eyebrow for a second and decided to tease. "Why not?"

The fan girls, except the one who asked _the question_, had widened eyes and almost broken hearts.

"Saa…" Fuji#2 had a thoughtful look. "I'll think about it." And gave the girl a wink.

Still, there was silence… except for the squealing (almost crying) fan girl because of too much '_feels'_.

Kenya cleared his throat. "Well, as a bonus, our contestants get to say something as Fuji Syusuke."

"Ne Yuuta, you'll stay home until tomorrow, right?" Fuji#1 asked pleadingly with sparkling blue eyes of hypnotism.

"Err… Sure," Yuuta said, a little awkward of all the attention on him. Fuji#1 had a satisfied smile on his calm face.

"Saa… minna, I'd like to thank you for everything; the parties, gifts, and all the trouble you'd been through to give me a nice birthday celebration," Fuji#2 said in a sincere voice, flashing a grateful smile afterwards, and looking towards Yukimura's direction.

Believe it or not, Fuji#2 actually seemed innocent in his smile. It was so relieving that it was almost scary.

"Da-da-da-daan! Guessing time desu!"

"Team#1's guess?"

Team#1's members decided to talk about their final decision before announcing an answer first. This answer could practically save their lives and reputations (safe from Hone-TEA).

"I think it's Fuji#2," Tachibana Kippei suggested.

"But didn't you notice, Tachibana buchou? In all the previous rounds, contestant#2 is Niou-san," Kamio pointed out.

"I think Niou is Fuji#2," stated Sanada, thinking that the more sadistic, teasing, and probably life-threatening yet innocent-looking Fuji was the real one. He has _obviously _been around Yukimura too often.

"I go with fukubuchou's guess," said Marui, also choosing the more intimidating Fuji. "Because he's a close friend of Mura-buchou…" he whispered to Jackal who agreed to Marui's reason.

"What do you think, Yuuta-kun?" Tachibana An asked the younger Fuji, who is supposed to know a great deal about his older brother.

...

In Yuuta's mind: ~

_I think I know who the real aniki is…_

_But if I tell them, Aniki would be disappointed because he wants to see them—us—drink that liquid-thing…_

_What should I do? I have to choose between the horrible juice or Aniki's vengeance…_

_But I can't let my teammates down as well…_

_I guess I'm gonna have to do the right thing here…_

_ ..._

Yuuta sighed, albeit nervously. "I… think it's Fuji#1," he said, scared but relieved at the same time.

"What about you, Akaya?" Marui asked.

However, Kirihara was staring into nothingness. It was quite obvious that he was still scarred about what happened earlier.

"The way I see it, Niou is Fuji#2," Yukimura said, with a smile that looked similar to Fuji's intimidating (yet irresistibly cute and seemingly innocent) one.

"Team#1's guess is that Fuji#1 is the real one," Mukahi told Kenya.

"Fuji#1 for Team#1. How about Team#2's guess?"

Team#2, just like the previous team, felt the need to talk about this important matter first while Inui was caressing his big juice bottle.

"I'm guessing it's Fuji#2," Kikumaru suggested, feeling a little responsible for being hailed as Fuji's bestfriend.

"I like to believe that. Fuji senpai#1 is sooo scary, but he seems very close to Fuji senpai's scary personality," Momo reflected. In his mind, a flashback was shown when Fuji told Momo that 'he liked seeing people suffer more' while they were racing around the courts.

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai."

"Fuji#1 is scary indeed, but I think he's closer to the real Fuji," Oshitari Yuushi said.

"Do you think so, senpai? I can't choose… they're both awesome!" stated Jirou, sounding very much like a fan boy. Which he really is.

"Fuji#1 is rather cunning. Is this how he usually is?" Shiraishi asked the Seigaku regulars, curious to how Fuji really acts around his teammates.

"Uhh…"

"Pshuu…"

"Well, he's…

"Mada mada dane."

"Personally, I'd go for Fuji#2 as the real one," Saeki proclaimed, confident of his answer. But then again, Fuji was never really predictable ne?

"I think it _is _Fuji#2."

"Ore-sama states it is Fuji#2."

Tezuka and Atobe stated at the same time, sealing Team#2's final guess.

"Nothing and _no one _can rival Ore-sama's insight," Atobe declared, sending Tezuka a provoking glare with his brilliant composure. "Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"So… Team#2's guess is Fuji#2 desu. What about Team#3 desu?"

"I think… I don't know, they're both pretty scary," said Sengoku.

"Fuji#2 seems a little nicer," suggested Ootori.

Shishido refused to state a guess and chose to be silent.

"I choose Fuji#1! He said he'll marry me!" squealed a certain fan girl.

"Eh? But what if that was just Niou-sama?" asked another girl.

"It's OK! I love them both!"

"They both have powerfully entrancing eyes and teasing smiles," thought the fan girl who blindfolded Fuji before the party.

"I think it's Fuji#2," suggested one fan boy.

"But Fuji#1 is more taunting," reasoned a fan girl.

"Yeah, and that makes him cooler and hotter at the same time," sighed a fan girl with stars in her eyes.

But before they can continue their debates about their final guess, a certain fan girl (the one who handcuffed Fuji sempai) told Kenya: "We think Fuji-sama#2 is the real one."

"Okay, now we all have the final guesses!"

"Team#1-Fuji#1, Team#2-Fuji#2, Team#3-Fuji#2 desu."

"Hmm~ I wonder which team will get to drink Hones-TEA… Anyway, good luck minna!"

"Niou-san, please reveal yourself desu!"

Just then, Fuji#2 opened his eyes and turned to Fuji#1 with slight seriousness. "Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo." (_It's still too early for you to win against me._)

"Piyo," was all Fuji#1 said as he faded to Niou.

The members of Team#1 found it somehow difficult to breathe all of a sudden while the others were rejoicing because they were _safe_.

"I've always wanted to try Inui-kun's juice. Fuji said it's tasty," Yukimura remarked, and his teammates felt betrayed by their own captain.

Yagyuu gave a look to Yanagi, and Yanagi gave a nod to Inui.

"We've decided that we would only choose 3 members from Team#1 to take the 'punishment'," Inui said.

There was a momentary wave of relief among the members of Team#1 and they did their best to be unnoticed as much as possible.

"Any volunteers?" Inui asked, his glasses glinting evilly.

"I volunteer," Yukimura stated.

"2 more volunteers please? Or do we have t force volunteers out of you?"

"Ne Yuuta, volunteer for me?" Fuji aniki pleaded with his otouto.

Yuuta, who had long accepted his tragic fate for betraying his team, muttered an "I volunteer" too.

"Why don't you invite your _friend_ there too?" asked the older Fuji, referring to Mizuki.

"Err… Mizuki-san, would you—"

"It's alright, Yuuta-kun. I can get good data from this."

Kenya cleared his throat. "Inui-kun, you said that your drink makes people… uh… honest and vulnerable. What would you use that for?"

Inui paused for a while before answering. "Nothing. They'd just say a simple birthday message for Fuji. The effect only lasts for ten minutes."

Inui handed Yukimura, Yuuta, and Mizuki a small shot glass each of what seems like some magic potion.

"Renji, is that safe?" asked Sanada, concerned for their captain.

"Of course, Genichirou."

"Inui-kun, you don't… put anything harmful and illegal in your juices, right?"

"Don't worry, Shiraishi-kun; my juices are _drug-free_."

"Drink at 3.

1

2

3."

The chosen three emptied their shot glasses and noted any difference. Yuuta dropped his shot glass, Mizuki's eyes widened, and Yukimura just smiled.

"It's… it's…"

"It's not horrible," whispered Yuuta, very much surprised.

"It definitely is tasty. You were right, Fuji-kun," said Yukimura.

Everyone else was pretty much surprised.

Inui counted in his head. '5… 4… 3… 2… 1…'

"Yukimura-san, would you please give a special birthday message to Fuji?"

Yukimura, at that moment, was looking confident and a bit smug.

"Fuji, I'd like to thank you for lending us that pink dress again for our Cinderella play during our school fair. It really suits Akaya and Echizen. I'll send you the pictures later," Yukimura declared the supposed-to-be secret in front of everyone.

Fuji chuckled amusingly at the unexpected statement from Yukimura. Hones-TEA was definitely interesting. And he was soo looking forward to those pictures Yukimura promised that he just ignored Echizen's laser glares and Kirihara's angry-but-still-scared expression.

"Your advice worked too. It was pretty funny when Sanada went in the girls' restroom to find his cap," Yukimura said and chuckled. He was probably unaware of what he was saying.

And the many people who had enough guts (even the RikaiDai regulars) laughed trying to imagine Sanada in the girls' restroom. Sanada, on the other hand, tugged his cap down and cursed himself. The others simply tried to prevent their jaws from dropping to the ground.

"And it was so cute when Akaya ran screaming off the library because he thought there was a ghost behind the bookshelf," Yukimura added, as if he and Fuji were the only ones hearing.

Fuji was very amused and impressed by Yukimura's own antics. He had a feeling he'd be getting a lot of laps on Monday though.

"By the way, I'll give you back your super glue later. I have to admit, it worked pretty well on my tissue project last night," Yukimura said, still innocently announcing to everyone the pranks he had accomplished.

"That was _your_ bathroom prank, buchou?!" demanded a humiliated Kirihara.

" 'Ii, data' is what you would say, Sadaharu."

"Ii, data indeed."

"And that wasabi gum for Marui was also nice."

Fuji tried to hide his giggles looking at the victims' faces.

"I now look at Yukimura-san with renewed respect," mumbled Oishi.

"And fear," added Kikumaru.

"You were right, too. Now I talk to my plants every morning, and they look blooming than ever," Yukimura continued. This time though, exposing something about himself.

"Our ideas about the hidden surveillance camera in the clubroom went pretty well too. I just watched the videos and you won't even imagine what my teammates have been doing when I'm not there." Yukimura hid a small laugh, playing the video in his head.

"I'll send you mine if you send _yours_ ne?" Yukimura asked Fuji, and all the Seigaku regulars' felt something died inside them.

A hidden surveillance camera in the clubroom? Uh oh.

"Sure, Yukimura," replied Fuji.

"Next time, I'll share some of my ideas with you as well ne? Happy Birthday!" Yukimura finally ended his confession session.

The Seigaku regulars felt shivers.

"Don't let your guard down."

And the non-RikkaiDai and non-Seigaku students thanked the heavens that they didn't have effeminate sadists.

"Thank you, Yukimura-san. What about you, Mizuki-san?" Inui said.

Mizuki, who also doesn't seem to be conscious of what he's doing, took the spotlight.

"Fuji Syusuke. I am impressed that you are worthy of my rivalry even if you don't look that strong. Actually, you look like a girl. Yukimura-kun also looks like a girl. But deep inside, you're really strong and cool," Mizuki paused, feeling dizzy for a moment.

Everyone took note that Fuji's eyes were open.

"You're pretty awesome too, though it's weird you always protect your _baby_ brother here," Mizuki said and patted Yuuta's head.

"Remember this, Fuji Syusuke: One day, I will defeat you, and all of you…" Mizuki pointed to the group of fans. "… will bow down to me! Hn hn hn hn~"

"And when that happens, I will have more screen time than you!" Mizuki announced, feeling like a mad genius. "Mizuki Hajime~ ~" Mizuki mumbled to himself, obviously feeling dreamy.

Fuji Syusuke raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My purple silk coat is missing and if I don't get that back by Monday, I'm gonna have Yuuta read fan fiction," Mizuki stated, smirked, then "Rated M fan fiction." And he proceeded to laugh evilly.

Fuji, who was no longer smiling with eyes dangerously open, was trying to figure out how to retrieve a purple silk coat from ashes.

The fans (mostly fan girls), who clearly heard Mizuki's last statement, squealed and offered Mizuki their pen names on Fan Fiction . net.

Inui scribbled madly in his notebook before clearing his throat. "Yuuta-kun, how about you?"

Yuuta looked like he was hypnotized just like the previous two.

"Err… ne aniki, thank you for always being there for me… I… I'm actually glad you're my brother…"

"You know, one of the main reasons I dropped out of Seigaku is because I don't want to be your teammate… because I'll get humiliated more than I already am… I made a right choice, ne?" Yuuta looked at the Seigaku regulars, at Yukimura, then at his brother.

"I think you did the right decision, Yuuta-kun," commented Yukimura who was still under the effect of Hones-TEA. And he chuckled softly.

"Anyway… I guess we're even. Even if you will always tease me, I never miss a chance to see Yumiko nee-san dress you up like a girl," Yuuta declared to the audience, and laughed. "It's pretty funny. But sometimes, it looks so natural that it's scary…"

Fuji Syusuke had his eyes open again as everyone gave him a teasing look. But then again, he was so touched with Yuuta's words that he practically just ignored everyone else.

"Yeah, and stop ignoring Mizuki-san… He already has enough haters on our club…" Yuuta pointed out.

"So that's why they won't go with me to the spa…" Mizuki said innocently.

"Ne aniki, I think you're the best big brother in the world…"

The older Fuji was about to cry in great joy and happiness.

"… so I know you'll forgive me when I tell you that I lost your pet dog when I was five and I killed three of your cacti…"

The tears suddenly stopped to a halt and Fuji Syusuke slowly tried to process the new information.

"… And I spilled your wasabi-whatever-juice on your favorite camera…

and I gave Mizuki-san your number…

and Nee-san posted your 'cross-dressing' pictures online…

and I told your fans your locker code…

and I read a fan fiction about you and who's-the-guy?...

and after that, I vomited on your room's carpet…" Yuuta confessed carefully, one by one. He paused for a while and looked at his aniki.

"Ne aniki, I love you." And he abruptly sat down and immediately fell asleep.

Fuji Syusuke felt something wet on his face, though he didn't know if it was because of happiness or sadness. Or maybe sappiness (sadness + happiness).

* * *

**A/N:**** Sappy, indeed XD So, how was it? Review to let me know :D**


	24. Gifts for a Fuji Syuusuke

**A/N:**** And... finally, I can see the end of this fic! :'D I'll sure be missing this fic... and all those apples...**

**But anyways, the gifts for Fuji are mostly in this chapter and I hope you'll all find it enjoyable~ :)**

* * *

**mcangel1976 - Thanks! I just probably wrote random stuff that entered my mind that time, so I'm glad you liked it! By the way, I've used some of your ideas for Fuji's gifts :D Thanks again!**

**Wondering Snow - New reader to review, thanks! :D I am so glad you found it funny! And that "miss" part was actually random... I was just thinking of a scene that would enlighten the mood at that time.. Thanks a lot for the nice review~**

* * *

**This will probably the 2nd to the last chapter, so I hope you'll find a lot of laughs here... somehow. Enjoy!~ :D**

* * *

Fuji Syusuke felt something wet on his face, though he didn't know if it was because of happiness or sadness. Or maybe sappiness (sadness + happiness).

And there was a quick moment where the others wondered what to do in the presence of two awake-and-still-hypnotized tennis players and a crying Fuji Syusuke.

"He'll be alright. That's just a minor side-effect," assured Inui, in case Fuji Syusuke was so very worried for his brother.

Still in an awkward momentum, Inui took his juice bottle and brought it to the older Fuji. "Would you like to try it?" he said, glasses glinting suggestively.

"I'll save it for when I'm alone. Thanks, Inui," Fuji replied, slightly just recovering from Yuuta's severe blows of confession.

"Hoi hoi! It's time for you to open your gifts then!" Kikumaru invited excitingly, and Fuji's smile brightened at that.

"That's thoughtful of you…" Fuji said in a soft tone as he was led to a picnic spot were wrapped presents lay on a picnic blanket.

Kikumaru took one wrapped gift and gave it to Fuji as the others stared at him expectantly to open the gift. "That's from all of us from Seigaku!" Kikumaru said proudly.

"Thank you," Fuji said, and unwrapped the gift carefully. As he took a glance on what was inside, he recognized that it was a new book—his favorite book; _Le Petit Prince_. He hadn't noticed it immediately though, because it had a different cover.

"How did you know?" Fuji asked his teammates, wondering if they were responsible for his missing book since last Thursday.

"The librarian said you were looking for a copy," answered Tezuka, being the biggest book-lover among them.

"My turn!~" Koharu spoke as he took a small, rather flat and rectangular present that was wrapped in bright purple paper with glitters and a big pink ribbon.

Fuji smiled at him in thanks before opening the gift to reveal a movie tape. The picture and title on the tape's case, however, was not what he expected.

"Barbie… and the twelve dancing princesses…" Fuji mumbled, nodding slowly as if trying to convince himself that he wasn't just daydreaming.

Momo burst out laughing, followed by other tennis players while the others sweatdropped at the idea of a boy tennis player watching Barbie princesses.

"Chuu~ Look inside, Fuji-kuun~*" said Koharu who obviously favored the cover.

"Wimbledon, oh. I've heard of that movie, but I haven't watched it yet," Fuji stated before he even noticed that there were two tapes inside the case.

"…and… The Texas Chainsaw Massacre…" Fuji said, a little louder this time, as he took delight in the blank and scared faces of the others (especially his teammates, because they know they _will_ watch that movie with him).

"Thank you. I think I'll watch that with my teammates next Friday," Fuji told Koharu while the latter just blushed and felt flattered as the Seigaku regulars were already thinking of excuses for next Friday.

Oshitari Yuushi picked up a present from the pile and gave it to Fuji. The latter thanked him and unwrapped the gift, finding a CD of celtic music, jazz music, and…

"Tango?"

Oshitari gave a low chuckle and shook his head. "It was his idea," he said, pointing to Atobe.

"You're welcome," Atobe proclaimed as if he had done such a great favor for Fuji.

"Thank you. How did you know I love celtic music?" Fuji asked and Oshitari smirked.

"I'm a genius too, in case you forgot," Oshitari reminded him as if that answered his question, and Fuji just smiled to himself.

"Fuji-sama! Open our presents too!~" said the fans., pointing to the ones wrapped in blue wrapper paper.

Fuji took and opened one, and found that it was a book entitled _'Wasabi; how to spice up your life'_. And on the bottom of the title, there was a small '_try it with your friends too'_ statement. As Fuji read it, he could hear the groans, sighs, and audible signs of fear of his teammates and friends.

On the other hand, Yukimura, who was feeling a bit drowsy (after-effect of Hones-TEA), managed a smile for Fuji that said they would have a lot of fun if they shared the book with each other.

Fuji took another present and unwrapped the blue wrapper. This time, it was a book entitled _'Bowling, for Dummies' _followed by another volume that said _'Bowling, for Prodigies'_.

And the other one he unwrapped was also a book that said _'The BROTHER relationship; strengthening bonds in the family'_ to which Yuuta rolled his eyes at.

Another gift he unwrapped was quite small. And when Fuji opened it, he found a padlock and key that was probably for lockers. There were 2 keys; the original and the duplicate. One key had a chain around it, and Fuji kept that in his pocket, just in case.

"Fuji-sama, here you go," said a fanboy, handing an envelope to Fuji. The latter opened it only to find different colorful coupons, each with a drawing of a gir—BOY with blue eyes and a tennis racket.

And carefully, he read some of the coupons…

* * *

===SPONSORED BY 'FUJI SYUSUKE'S FAN CLUB'===

...

Free back massage/ foot massage for 5 minutes~

...

Good for: Free date! *hearts*~ (reusable coupon)

...

Good for: Accompaniment by fan [as a friend] anywhere (reusable coupon)~

...

Good for: Playing a game of Go Fish!~

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A fan-written fiction of any liking (one-shot, +1k words)

...

UNLIMITED HUGS~ xoxo (reusable coupon)

...

Good for: Playing a light tennis rally~

...

* * *

===SPECIFICALLY SPONSORED COUPONS====

...

Free 'pranking' accomplice

[sponsored by Yukimura Seiichi and Niou Masaharu]~

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A tennis match!

[sponsored by Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Yuuta]~

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A model!

[sponsored by Fuji Yumiko, Kikumaru Eiji, and Atobe Keigo]~

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A bowling buddy!

[sponsored by Oishi Syuuichiro]

...

Free homemade wasabi sushi (6 pieces)~

[sponsored by Kawamura Takashi]

...

Good for: Free Juice! [sponsored by Inui Sadaharu] (reusable coupon)~

...

Free cat-sitter! [sponsored by Kaidoh Kaoru and Kikumaru Eiji]

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A tennis (re)match!

[sponsored by Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu]

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A tour guide (applies when on Chiba)

[sponsored by Saeki Kojirou]

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A Tango (dance) demonstration

[sponsored by Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou]

...

This coupon entitles Fuji Syusuke to:

A 'brother bonding time'

[sponsored by Fuji Yuuta]

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

A make-up / cross-dress session (reusable coupon)

[sponsored by Fuji Yumiko]

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

Gardening Buddies! :D

[sponsored by Yukimura Seiichi and Shiraishi Kuranosuke]

...

SPECIAL!

Minus 10 laps (applies only on 1st degree offenses)

[sponsored by Tezuka Kunimitsu buchou]

...

FREE SLAPS / LAPS ! (reusable coupon)

[sponsored by Sanada Genichirou and Tezuka Kunimitsu]

...

This coupon entitles the bearer to:

THE MOST SUPER BEST FRIEND FOREVER for a day! (That's right)

[sponsored by Mizuki Hajime]

...

And the list went on and on and on… that Fuji decided to save them for later. Besides, Fuji couldn't hold his laugh any longer, including the people who were listening as he read the coupons.

"Ne minna, let's play another game!"

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had played another game called 'Find the Fuji Apple' wherein Fuji wondered if he should go back to Seigaku and open his locker to find one. After that, 'Ore-sama' snapped his fingers and a table full of food appeared near the magnificent fountain.

"Ne Fuji-sama," said a fan girl (the one who handcuffed him before) from behind. Fuji turned and faced the girl while holding a cup of Inui's vegetable juice.

"Hm?"

"You'll be studying at Seigaku's High School, right? I mean, after you graduate middle school?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess. I don't really want to leave Seigaku."

"Then… I was wondering… what you're planning to do on your next birthday…?" She asked cautiously.

"You mean the next February 29?" Fuji asked, though he knew what the girl really meant.

"No, I mean… next year on February 28…" the girl said, and mumbled something afterwards that Fuji didn't quite hear. It was rather surprising that the girl who had handcuffed him and mentally threatened him was just a shy and timid fan. It was like seeing Taka-san with the racket nowhere to be found.

"Saa… I'm not really sure…" Fuji paused, considering the question. "Maybe I'll just stay home with my family or go out with friends… who knows?"

In a split second after she heard it clearly, the girl's face lit up with a bright and excited smile on her face. Fuji, on the other hand, was wondering what she was thinking.

"Then," she said, before swiftly and quickly fishing out the quite exposed chain on Fuji's pocket that held the duplicate key for his new locker's padlock. "We're going to have to borrow this… for _future_ purposes," she declared, flashed a proud smile at Fuji, and left.

Fuji stood there for a moment, thinking of the possibilities the _future_ may bring. He just hoped they wouldn't overdo it next time.

Saving the thought for later, he watched his guests as they laughed and ate and enjoyed the party. This is his last birthday party as a middle schooler tennis regular with his closest friends at Seigaku (aka the boys' tennis club regulars). He could only hope that his friends would study at Seigaku's High School next school year.

But for now, he decided to enjoy the whole night without worries and fear of anything else. Tennis, afterall, doesn't only give you rivals, but friends who make your life livelier no matter how big your differences with each other are.

So he enjoyed that moment, planned to savor it until the very end, and wished upon that star falling in slow motion that they could have another opportunity like this; to be together, have fun, and set tennis and other responsibilities aside for a while—to be able to gather not as tennis rivals from other schools, but as friends who contribute to a smile on your face.

Fuji looked at that star falling slowly again, sighed and thought:

...

...

Can't we just pretend that a landing plane is a shooting star?

* * *

**A/N:**** So I brought up that '' Graduating Middle School'' issue that I'm dreading... I just don't want such a beautiful team to be apart .. T.T**

**But then again, their middle school lives never seem to end in the anime so ... let's just go with it. Besides, for me, they will never grow up! /weird laugh/ (well, I'm quite selfish...)**

**Anyways, regarding this part: ''Can't we just pretend that a landing plane is a shooting star?''**

**I was inspired by the song "Airplanes" by Hayley Williams, Eminem, and B.o.B and ... I just couldn't stand an emotional Fuji Syuuske! . I just HAD to break that moment.. besides, this is a humor fic, mind you XD**

**Hmm... REVIEW? (pretty please^^)**


	25. Cosplay

**A/N: And here is the last chapter. Honestly, I don't know if I should be sad or happy (maybe sappy? *gets whacked for stupidness*) Well, I know that I'll miss updating this fic and reading the nice reviews and such...**

**This update is so late, I know. It's actually Oishi's birthday today... and this fic is Fuji's birthday fic... -.-"**

**Let me just say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OISHI SYUUICHIRO." okay?**

**For the last chapter, I hope you'll be able to laugh a few more times ne~? Or atleast enjoy the random ideas :) And reviews are always greatly appreciated ^^**

**Just... Thank you for reading this story *bows* Domo arigatou gozaimasu! :D**

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Ah, Okaeri, Syuusuke," Yoshiko greeted her son, before turning to him and seeing that he had brought his friends. "Oh, you brought your friends."

"Yes, Kaa-san. I'll be discussing a school project with them." Syuusuke smiled, knowing that his mother wouldn't mind guests.

"Konbanwa, Fuji-san. We hope you wouldn't mind having us," Oishi said politely for the whole team since Tezuka had kept his mouth shut all this time, seemingly trying to hide something.

"Of course not. It's always nice to have guests," Yoshiko smiled. "Have you eaten already?"

"Ah—"

"We've eaten, Fuji-san. Thank you," Tezuka finally spoke, cutting Momo off.

"Well if you ever get hungry, there's pie in the fridge," Yoshiko said and smiled at Momo.

"Yes, Kaa-san," answered Fuji.

"And Syuusuke," Yoshiko called before they proceeded to his room. "I think Yumiko and Yuuta wanted to tell you something."

"Hai, Kaa-san. I'll talk to them."

"Have fun then."

* * *

"Ne Fuji, what do you want to talk about with us?" Eiji asked as they were on their way to Syuusuke's room. Fuji smiled at him. "You'll see," he said as he opened his room door.

"Syuusuke, you're home!" Yumiko greeted him with Yuuta at his side. "And your friends are here." The regulars smiled at the Syuusuke's cheerful sister.

"Nee-san, what are you doing in my room?" Fuji asked curiously. It could have been normal if Yumiko was just snooping around, but Yuuta was there. And Yuuta would not be in his aniki's room without any valid reason.

"We wanted to give you this!" Yumiko handed him a box with a big blue ribbon on top arranged rather stylishly.

"Wow, that's a very nice ribbon," commented Taka-san.

"You like it? I even had a paper cut while doing that, and I had to wear a silly white glove," Yumiko smiled and shook her head.

"Arigatou ne!" Syuusuke said as he read the gift tag. "Nee-san. Yuuta."

"Go on, open it."

Fuji Syuusuke carefully tried to detach the ribbon, but it was so tightly wrapped that he needed something sharp enough to cut it.

"Tezuka, may I borrow your scissors?" Fuji asked. He saw a slight (almost invisible) twitch in Tezuka's left eye when all the regulars stared at him.

"What scissors?" Tezuka tried acting as if he didn't know about these scissors that Fuji was talking about. By now, the regulars were wondering what Tezuka would do with scissors anyway.

Fuji smiled a smile that made Tezuka regret ever asking. "The scissors you use to trim—"

"Here," Tezuka said firmly and handed the scissors immediately. The regulars almost didn't hear the last word that Fuji said.

"Thank you." Fuji's smile widened. He carefully cut the ribbon while preserving its magnificent style and tore the wrapper of the box.

"What is it? What is it?" Eiji asked eagerly.

"It's a…" Fuji paused momentarily. "Cellphone."

Syuusuke smiled at his sister. "How did you know?"

Yumiko, on the other hand, chuckled amusingly. "Why don't you talk to the one who asked for his monthly allowance in advance just to buy that?" And she threw a look at Yuuta who acted like he didn't care.

"You did that for me, Yuuta?" Fuji aniki asked.

"Heh… you do care for your brother after all," Echizen remarked, and smirked at Yuuta who just shrugged in turn.

"Thank you! But how did you know I needed a new phone?" Syuusuke asked.

There was a slight hint of nervousness and panic in Yuuta's expression before he continued. "Uhhh… I… ItriedtodeletesomethinginyourphoneandIaccidentally brokeit," he mumbled.

"EH? What?" Momo asked while Syuusuke looked at Yuuta questioningly and Yumiko was just giggling.

"Pshuu.." Kaidoh hissed in rare agreement with Momo.

Yuuta sighed. "Well, I took your phone last Wednesday and I tried to delete some things—"

"What things?" Syuusuke asked.

"…You know, those videos and pictures… that no one else in this room should know about…"

"Oh," Syuusuke smiled in realization. "You mean the ones with you—"

"ANIKI!"

Syuusuke laughed at his brother's cute expression. "Gomen, gomen. So… what happened then?"

"I tried to delete… some stuff on your phone… and I accidentally clicked something and everything was in French and I couldn't understand anything… I might have clicked a lot of buttons before I could turn it back to a language I understand…"

"So that's why it suddenly makes strange sounds… and in the middle of class, on top of that," Syuusuke thought loud enough for all of them to hear.

"You brought your phone to class?" asked a surprised Oishi.

"Isn't that against the school rules?" Taka-san asked. Surely Fuji wouldn't violate the school rules… right?

Syuusuke smiled rather sheepishly. "It was an accident."

"Ii, data," muttered Inui.

"Well now that that's done, we should leave you now ne?" Yumiko smiled and took Yuuta out of the room.

"Oh by the way," Yumiko stopped, remembering something. "I just went shopping this morning, Syuusuke," she said and winked at him.

Syuusuke knew what this meant, of course. Another cross-dressing experiment by Fuji Yumiko.

And Fuji Syuusuke could almost feel the revengeful smirk on Yuuta's face.

Ignoring whatever the uneasy feeling was, Fuji finally turned his attention to his teammates. "Saa, let's get to business, shall we?"

* * *

"WHAT?!" All the regulars exclaimed, except Fuji and Tezuka.

"Mou… do I have to repeat myself again?" Fuji asked, feigning disappointment. He took the permission slips from his bag and gave one to each regular.

"So… basically, you'll just take pictures of us… right?" Taka-san asked, trying to hide his nervousness. It couldn't be *that bad… right?

"And I'll add some interesting information about you," Fuji added. "So, are you in?"

"Che. It's not like we have a choice, senpai," Echizen mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

Fuji smiled. "Ochibi's getting smarter ne~?"

"Here's my idea," Fuji started. "You'll be dressing up in costumes according to your role in the Seigaku Tennis Team."

"Ca-Can't we just… wear our jerseys, Fuji senpai?" asked Momo.

"That's no fun, Momo."

"Costumes? What kind of costumes?" Eiji asked eagerly. He was quite used to cosplaying, since his sisters liked to dress him up a lot when he was younger.

"Like… Kaidoh would be a snake, Oishi would be a mother, Inui would be a computer… or a notebook, Taka-san could be Super Man—"

"Oh, can I be a cat, nya~?"

"Sure. And Momo could be a burger, Tezuka could be an old man… then he wouldn't have to dress up like one anymore, Echizen could be a… can of grape Ponta…"

"And what would you be, Fuji?" Inui asked.

"Me? I'll be a tensai, of course." Fuji smiled.

"What? Not even a cactus… or a camera?" asked Eiji.

"Eiji, I'm the photographer. I wouldn't be included."

"Eh? That's not fair…" Eiji pouted.

"Tezuka…" Oishi called to the captain worriedly with a hint of nervousness. Tezuka gave him a rather reluctant nod.

"Fuji, Seigaku's tennis team has a reputation to uphold. Dressing us up as inanimate objects wouldn't help," Tezuka explained, though he knew there was a slim chance of Fuji giving up.

"So I'll dress you up as animate objects then?" Fuji asked, provoking their captain.

"I think what Tezuka's trying to say is… will you pick more… mature costumes?" Oishi suggested cautiously.

"So you all want to be dressed as an old man?" Fuji asked again, smiling widely.

"I know what Oishi is trying to say!" Eiji proclaimed.

"What is it then?" asked Fuji.

"He's saying your ideas are silly," Eiji said innocently.

"Hmm… Is that so?" Fuji opened his eyes, and everyone froze. No one bothered to speak or make any unnecessary movements. Then Fuji smiled with his eyes open and the regulars swear they could spell doom in that smile.

"Okay then," Fuji said, returning to his usual smile. He took a box from beside his desk and put it in the middle, where everyone could see it.

"If you don't want _'silly'_ costumes, then you'll just dress up as each other," Fuji announced.

"Eh?" Momo, Eiji, and Taka-san asked at the same time.

"You don't like having your pictures taken because it might ruin your _image_, so you'll dress up as each other. That way, you'd have your pictures taken… as someone else," Fuji explained as he opened the box.

Inside the box were very familiar belongings.

An orange bandanna.

.

A 'Fila' cap.

.

Rectangular glasses that don't seem transparent at all.

.

A receipt for 12 burgers and 5 large fries, signed by unintelligible writing.

.

Oval, rimless glasses.

.

A band aid.

.

Wait… WHAT?

"Pshuu.. Se-senpai… what—"

"They're your cosplaying materials," answered Fuji with a proud smile.

"Fuji, where did you get these?" Oishi asked, surprised.

"A friend gave them to me as a gift."

"Hoi? What's this, nya~?" Eiji asked as he snatched a paper from the box.

"Eiji senpai, that's—!"

"EH? Momo, you ate 12 burgers and 5 large fries in one order?!" Eiji exclaimed in surprise. Where in Momo's body did those burgers fit anyway?

Momo just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Fuji, are you… serious?" Taka-san asked carefully.

"Of course, Taka-san."

"Well, I guess this is the best we can get," Oishi said quietly, and sighed.

"Ah," agreed Tezuka. They were lucky enough that Fuji dropped his first idea.

"Inui, you'll dress up as Eiji. You're going to wear a band aid, you'll remove your glasses, you'll be noisy and glomp people, you'll cling to Oishi, and… you'll DYE YOUR HAIR RED," Fuji declared, to Inui's horror.

"Wa-wait… I'll…" Inui paused and a look of disbelief came across his face. "REMOVE MY GLASSES?! I… I can't…" He said, sweating nervously.

Fuji looked at him for a moment. "Fine. But dye your hair red."

Inui didn't seem to be affected by the dyeing part, just his attachment to his glasses. And he became his usual self again, scribbling something in his notebook.

Fuji continued. "Oishi, you'll be Echizen. You'll wear a cap, challenge people to a match arrogantly, drink grape Ponta, compete with Momo in an eating contest, and will have no greater interest aside from tennis, food, and your cat."

"Ha-Hai."

Echizen tugged his cap. "Mada—"

"Oh, I forgot. You'll also claim that everything in the world has lots more to work on," Fuji added with a smile.

"Taka-san, you'll be Tezuka. You'll wear glasses, order laps, and reply with limited number of words. You won't be in 'Burning Mode' when you hold a racket. Always remind everyone to have their guard up. Don't show any positive emotions like smile or laugh. And," Fuji glanced at Tezuka and his hair. "You don't know what a comb is." Tezuka tried to pretend he was deaf at the moment.

"Tezuka, you'll dress up as Kaidoh. Just remove your glasses, dye your hair black, wear a bandanna, and hiss at random people. Learn how to comb and keep your hair straight. You'll have a short temper and you love cats," Fuji said as Kaidoh turned pale.

"Momo, you'll be Inui. Keep a notebook and pen in hand, wear glasses, stalk people and claim you're collecting data, and turn any nutritious thing into liquid and call it 'juice'." Fuji smiled at Momo. "Of course, you'll be drinking that juice first."

Momo, just like Kaidoh, went a little pale, and gulped.

"Kaidoh, you'll be Oishi. Be constantly worried, be very kind, have two bangs sticking out, keep Inui as Eiji calm, and help the pregnant women you see around."

Oishi sweatdropped at that.

"And you'll stop Tezuka—as Kaidoh and Echizen—as Momo from fighting," Fuji added.

Echizen shrugged. "Che."

"Yes, Echizen; You'll be Momo. Eat as much burgers as you can, be friendly to everyone except Kamio from Fudoumine, Kaidoh, and your own father, Echizen Nanjirou-san, and say 'Don!' instead of 'Mada mada dane.' " Fuji paused, examining Echizen.

"Drink as much milk as you can in the next few days and stretch a lot… maybe that'll help your height grow somehow." Fuji smiled widely, teasing but serious. Echizen hid his face under his cap and rolled his eyes.

"And Eiji, you'll be Taka-san. Have a haircut and dye your hair light brown, remove that band aid, stop clinging to Oishi, and be quiet and shy when you're not holding a racket. And when you get hold of a racket, say 'Burning!' and other expressive English words instead of 'Hoi Hoi!' and 'Nya!'."

"But, Fuji…" Eiji complained. "Will we really dye our hair?"

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled. "Of course not, Eiji. It's against the school rules. Didn't you read the students' hand book?"

"Uhh… I…"

"Oh, man!" exclaimed Momo while Fuji's victorious smile didn't leave his face.

"You owe me burgers, ne Momo~?"

"Hai, senpai…"

"HUH? Why do you owe Fuji burgers, Momo?" asked a confused Eiji.

"What's going on?" Oishi seconded.

"Fuji senpai and I had a bet if Eiji senpai reads his books or not…" Momo explained regretfully.

"Don't let your guard down, Momoshiro."

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai."

"Pshuuu… Baka, only an idiot like you would bet against Fuji senpai," Kaidoh said.

It was a rare occasion when Momo didn't fight back, because he knew Kaidoh was right. Well, except for the 'idiot' part.

"There's only a 41.8% chance you'd win on a bet against Fuji," Inui commented. Momo kept that in mind.

"The photo shoot would be held in the tennis clubroom when I get my camera back," Fuji slipped at the last part.

"Why? Where's your camera?" Taka-san asked curiously.

"I believe it was confiscated yesterday," Inui stated. Everyone else didn't bother to ask why it was confiscated (he's a member of the photography club, right?) as they were happy dancing mentally on the fact that their embarrassment would be delayed.

"When will you get it back?" Eiji asked, wishing that the school would hold on to Fuji's camera for a longer while.

"I'll get it back on Monday. Maybe we can schedule the photo shoot then." Everyone just wished they would be busy next week to avoid that photo shoot.

"Oh, then what about the _'interesting information' _you said you'll add?" asked Oishi.

"Don't worry about that, Oishi. I have sources," Fuji replied, and gave a rather mischievous smile.

.

*Knock knock*

"Syuusuke, you have a package," Yoshiko called out.

"A package at night? I wonder who is it from, nya~!" asked a curious Eiji.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Fuji replied, then turned to his friends. "Excuse me for a while ne?" And he got up and went outside to take his 'package'.

.

When the door closed, Oishi and Taka-san sighed.

"Honestly, I think it's a good thing that Fuji's camera was confiscated," Taka-san confessed.

"Pshuu… I… I think so too, senpai…"

"Who do you think sent Fuji a package, nya~?" asked a still curious Eiji.

"Eiji, that's personal!" Oishi said, but no one really listened.

"Maybe it's Fuji senpai's childhood friend…that Saeki guy from Chiba," suggested Momo.

"Momo senpai, he was just at the party earlier," reasoned Echizen.

"Who would send a package this late at night anyway?" Taka-san asked, and there were sudden chills in the room.

"C-Could it be… a… ghost?" Eiji asked, scared. Kaidoh went pale.

"There are no such things as ghosts, Eiji," Oishi assured.

Inui smiled evilly. "Maybe it's Yukimura. Maybe he sent a copy of the tape of the hidden camera in their clubroom." Somehow, that thought was scarier than ghosts for them.

Silence.

And they felt sick again, remembering the fact that there was also a hidden camera in their clubroom.

"M-maybe it's just from someone special," Oishi said, trying to calm them down. Then, he remembered. "It's none of our business anyway," he said. But again, no one really listened to him.

"Maybe it's from an admirer! Or girlfriend!" Eiji said loudly.

"Eiji, that's—"

"Or boyfriend," Inui mumbled behind his notebook, but enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Everyone stared at Inui in confusion, disbelief, and horror.

There was an intense moment of silence before Inui finally looked up from his notebook and said, "Just a guess."

"Actually, I won't be that surprised if Fuji… you know…" Eiji said sheepishly. "But it's still awkward."

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded him, blushing at the fact that they were talking about… that.

Eiji mumbled an apology.

"But if Fuji senpai has a… lover… It should've been obvious, right?" Momo asked, and Oishi seriously wanted to shove a burger in Momo's mouth if that would make him shut up.

"Hmm… but Fujiko has many secrets too… Ne Inui?" Eiji said.

"Yes, Eiji, but I suggest we drop this topic now. It's for your own good," Inui told them.

"Eh? What's wrong, senpai?" Momo asked loudly.

Eiji looked confused too. "But we were just talking about Fuji's—"

"Kikumaru, Momoshiro, 20 push-ups," their captain commanded. It didn't seem convenient to run laps around the room so he decided on push-ups instead.

"HUH?"

"But—!"

"25 push-ups," was the reply.

As Eiji and Momo stood up to start running their laps, they saw Inui mouthing an _'I warned you.' _with proud smirk. Everyone else was wise enough to keep quiet while in the midst of an irritated Tezuka.

* * *

In the midst of Momo and Eiji's 23rd push-up, Fuji came back with another box in his hand. He had a bright smile on his face. He looked confused for a moment when he saw Momo and Eiji doing push-ups in his room, but the bright smile returned soon after.

By the time Fuji sat back with the others, Momo and Eiji were tired and done with their push-ups.

And Eiji, being the rather fearless friend he is, asked: "So, who was the package from, nya~?"

Oishi, at this moment, felt like banging his head on the wall.

Fuji's bright smile turned to a playful one. "Guess."

"Is… is it from Yukimura?"

Fuji chuckled and shook his head. "He'll send _those_ on my computer tomorrow."

Eiji sighed in relief. "Uhmm… Is it from… a special someone?"

Oishi didn't even bother, this time.

Everyone else felt tense with the questions that Eiji was asking. Especially when Inui had that evil smirk behind his notebook again.

"Saa… you could say that," Fuji replied, still smiling happily.

Eiji seemed reluctant to continue. "Is it from an admirer?"

Fuji's smile widened. His best friend's is so cute right now when he's being shy and careful. However, Fuji wondered why everyone else was quiet. Especially Oishi, who should be scolding Eiji for asking such questions right now.

"Hmm… maybe."

The atmosphere around them felt like a bomb could explode any time now. And the bomb was Eiji.

"Is it from your girlfriend?" Eiji asked carefully, yet he sounded eager to know the answer.

Fuji just looked at him, confused. The other regulars were a little nervous on what Fuji's reaction will be.

Then, Fuji laughed amusedly. And of course, it wasn't the reaction that Eiji and the others were expecting. Still laughing, Fuji shook his head.

At that very moment, Oishi wished either Eiji would drop the subject or Fuji would just tell the truth. If this went any longer, it's gonna get—

"Is it your boyfriend?"

Fuji stopped laughing and stared at Eiji with his powerful cerulean eyes. Automatically, the other regulars also looked at him accusingly, some shocked that he would actually ask that.

Tezuka was thinking of excusing Eiji from Monday practice just so he could run his _tons _of laps.

It was a tense atmosphere. And when Eiji was about to melt from everyone's stares, Fuji closed his eyes, but his smile wasn't there.

"What if it is?" Fuji asked. This time, it was Fuji's turn to stared at by everyone.

There was a long moment of silence, and everyone still stared at Fuji like he just confessed he was homosexual.

Wait… oh, right.

.

*click!*

.

Everyone was momentarily blinded by the sudden flash. Then, they heard a laugh.

"I was just kidding," Fuji said, still laughing as he examined the picture he took with the regulars' shocked faces.

"Fuji, where did you get that camera?" Oishi asked, suddenly nervous.

Fuji's smile widened. "It was in the package from Okaa-san and Otou-san."

"Oh…" Eiji whispered quietly, embarrassed.

"Senpai, I think it's getting late… and Echizen here _really _has curfew. Maybe we should head home now," Momo said, and Echizen looked quite annoyed.

"We don't want to keep you up late, Fuji. We had a long day, we should all get some rest now," Oishi added. As if to agree with Oishi, Eiji yawned tiredly.

"Oh. Well, don't be late tomorrow ne?" Fuji reminded them.

"WHAT?"

"The photo shoot will be tomorrow, since I already have a camera. Tezuka has a key to the clubroom, so we'll do it there. 8am sharp ne~? Jya, take care~"

The regulars sighed as they walked out the door and each headed home.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Fuji lied in bed, tired. It had been a very eventful day for him, but enjoyable nonetheless.

He was about to turn off the lights and go to sleep when something caught his eye.

It was a small box beside his bed.

Fuji took it and recognized it as the one from his fans. He made a mental note to read the notebook (the one with the messages from each school) his fans gave him tomorrow.

He took the box and opened the lid, finding a wrapped gift inside. Attached to it was a note that said _'Reaility and Fantasy blended together'_. And it reminded Fuji of his special homework, and he made another mental note to do that tomorrow.

He carefully tore the wrapper of what seemed like a book. Halfway done, he saw a glimpse of the word _'Prince'_.

Could it be? Could it be his _Le Petit Prince _book that his fans took without permission?

After he tore the wrapper completely, he just sat stared at the book in his hands.

.

**The Prince of Tennis [Volume 1]**

** .**

"Go! Go, Seigaku!" Fuji was surprised at the familiar cheer. Where in the world did that come from?

He scanned the room, but he was alone.

"Go! Go, Seigaku!" It went again.

Finally, Fuji saw his new cell phone vibrating. It must be the default ring tone.

He opened the text message from an unknown number and read it.

* * *

**_Happy Birthday, for the nth time, Fuji Syuusuke._**

**_Remember to always look forward to tomorrow-when things will possibly get better._**

**_Even if time stops to give you eternity, savor every moment and every feeling—make them your precious memories._**

**_Oyasumi~_**

_-Fuji Apple_


End file.
